Unexpected Events
by Lord West Gordon
Summary: O que acontece quando os garotos Weasley tentam interferir na relação de Ginny e Harry? Harry sucumbirá às ameaças ou o destino intervirá? Ginny terá algo a dizer ou ela jamais saberá? TRADUÇÃO da fic de Epeefencer.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Todo o universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, e o plot da fic "Unexpected Events" pertence ao autor Epeefencer. O único crédito meu é referente à tradução para o português. Vale lembrar que nem eu nem Epeefencer ganhamos algo, a não ser satisfação pessoal e reviews. Espero que gostem!_

Unexpected Events – Capítulo 1

Harry se levantou da mesa para ajudar a lavar a louça. Ele sempre sentiu que, desde que a Sra. Weasley o acolheu em sua casa e o alimentou, o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era ajudar na limpeza.

Enquanto trabalhava, ele notou que Bill e Charlie o observavam atentamente. E ele não gostou do olhar em seus rostos. Ele também percebeu que, nos minutos seguintes, todos os garotos Weasleys estavam indo para fora da casa.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley foram para a sala de estar, e Harry percebeu a ausência de Ginny; ela havia sumido imediatamente após o jantar.

Bill e Charlie se levantaram e foram até Harry. "Harry, nós gostaríamos de ter uma conversa rápida com você, se você não se importar", disse Bill, suavemente. "Por que não vamos lá fora por um instante?"

"Claro, sem problemas", disse Harry, sem tanta certeza. Embora ele não fosse tão próximo dos irmãos Weasley mais velhos, ele sempre os respeitou por causa do amor e da devoção de Ginny por eles.

Eles saíram da Toca para a luz fraca do início de noite, e deram a volta na casa até o jardim dos fundos. Sentados em um círculo, estavam todos os irmãos. Haviam três lugares vagos; Bill sentou-se à esquerda, e Charlie, à direita, deixando a vaga do centro para Harry.

Assim que Harry se sentou, ele deu uma observada no círculo e olhou para os rostos dos Weasleys; não era um olhar de boas-vindas. Todos estavam com uma expressão sinistra, embora alguns estivessem desconfortáveis, especialmente Ron e os gêmeos.

Bill foi o primeiro a falar. "Olhe, Harry, nós todos sabemos que você é um grande cara." Harry o olhou com uma expressão confusa. "Realmente, nós achamos... mas temos algumas preocupações a respeito de sua relação com Ginny."

"O que você quer dizer, Bill?", perguntou Harry, que estava cada vez mais preocupado, enquanto seu estômago começava a se contorcer. "Eu não tenho nada, a não ser amor e respeito por ela, ela é o que me faz seguir em frente, e ela é a única que deixa suportável tudo o que eu tenho que encarar."

"O que quer que seja", respondeu Charlie. "Nós achamos que o melhor para ela é que você não saia mais com ela".

O queixo de Harry caiu enquanto ele olhava para cada um dos irmãos. Ron não o olhava nos olhos; Percy olhou para outro canto rapidamente, encarando os sapatos. Os gêmeos olharam para Harry e, em seguida, um para o outro enquanto se contorciam em seus lugares. Bill e Charlie continuaram a encará-lo com uma determinação cruel. "Então, vocês todos acham isso?"

"Sim", foi a resposta direta de Bill.

A mente de Harry vacilou; ele sentiu o mundo sumir sob seus pés. Ele estava pronto para dizer alguma coisa quando foi interrompido por alguém atrás dele, que limpava a garganta.

Todos se viraram rapidamente e viram Molly e Arthur logo atrás deles. Um olhar e você já percebia que eles não estavam contentes. Na verdade, Harry tinha certeza que Molly estava prestes a explodir.

"Harry querido", disse Molly com uma suavidade forçada. "Você pode voltar para casa e dar uma ajuda para Ginny? Você é um bom rapaz."

Harry se levantou ligeiramente incerto, olhando de Molly e Arthur para o grupo de irmãos. Ele hesitou, inseguro de sua situação com os patriarcas Weasleys.

Bill tentou impedir Harry de sair colocando uma mão em seu ombro. "Nós só estávamos tendo uma conversa, mamãe". "Sim, eu percebi isso", respondeu Molly friamente. Ela voltou-se para Harry e disse calorosamente. "Você pode ir, querido. Vá ver Ginny e deixe esses malditos idiotas comigo e com Arthur."

Bill tentou se levantar, mas um inflexível "SENTE-SE" de Molly o fez ficar quieto em seu lugar.

Harry voltou para a Toca esperando encontrar Ginny na cozinha ou na sala de estar, mas ela não estava lá. Já que Molly havia dito especificamente para ajuda-la, ele foi procura-la. Subiu as escadas e parou à porta do quarto dela. Bateu levemente. "Ginny", disse baixinho.

"Um momento", foi a resposta dela. Harry ouviu vários passos, e a porta abriu. "Harry!", ela exclamou, chocada. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Harry observou ela ali em pé, com um robe entreaberto que mostrava a camisola dela até a cintura. "Sua mãe disse para vir aqui ajuda-la", respondeu Harry, confuso. "Se você não precisa, vou indo", ele disse desanimado, virando-se para ir embora.

"Espere! Não vá", disse Ginny, esticando a mão e segurando o seu braço. "Por favor, venha, sente-se e converse um pouco comigo."

"Uh, claro", balbuciou Harry. Ele estava totalmente confuso agora. Primeiro, os irmãos de Ginny o cercavam depois do jantar para dizer a ele para ficar longe dela, então o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley os interrompiam e o mandava ajuda-la quando ela, com certeza, não estava esperando-o, então Harry estava completamente perdido.

"Harry, o que aconteceu? Você parece estar chateado com alguma coisa. O que é?", perguntou Ginny.

Harry hesitou, sem saber o que dizer. Ele não queria causar nenhuma briga na família Weasley, ele sabia o quanto Ginny amava sua família e não queria ser o intruso nessa dinâmica. Ele manteve seus olhos mirando o chão enquanto tentava colocar seus pensamentos e emoções sob controle.

Ginny foi até a cama e sentou-se lá, com as pernas cruzadas; ela deu um tapinha em cima do colchão. "Harry,"Ginny disse energicamente. "Venha cá, sente-se e fale comigo, ou eu vou azará-lo! Você sabe que não pode esconder as coisas de mim por muito tempo. Você pode muito bem me contar agora e acabar com isso."

"Olha, Ginny," começou Harry. "Eu, hum, uh. Droga! Não sei como começar! Ginny, você sabe que eu acho você o máximo, faria qualquer coisa por você, mas não acho que posso mais sair com você", ele disse desesperado. Ele não conseguia encará-la; ele olhava do chão ao teto, qualquer lugar, menos aqueles olhos de chocolate que ele não se atrevia a encarar.

"DO QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO?", berrou Ginny.

Ele se encolheu e encarou-a. Os olhos de Ginny queimavam de fúria, a testa dela estava franzida e os lábios eram uma linha fina. "Bem, eu, hum, eu não sei como dizer isso, eu, hum, seus irmãos, hum, merda! Inferno Sangrento! Elesnãoqueremqueeuvejamaisvocê!"

"O quê...? Por favor, fale mais devagar," exigiu Ginny.

"Seus irmãos não querem que eu veja mais você," sussurrou Harry. "Eles acham que eu vou acabar machucando você com tudo o que eu tenho que fazer. Eles acham que você vai ficar melhor sem mim."

"E você acha que eu estou ligando para o que eles pensam?", questinou Ginny, incrédula. "Então, vou falar uma coisa, Harry! Eu não me importo com o que eles pensam, e eles podem enfiar em seus crânios que eu tenho minhas próprias idéias e sei cuidar de mim mesma! Só eu posso dizer com quem vou sair. Se eles acham que eu vou ouvi-los... Quando isso aconteceu, quem disse isso a você, quem estava lá? INFERNO!", gritou Ginny.

"Fica calma, Ginny! Por favor!"

"Eu vou te mostrar como estou calma!", começou Ginny. "Melhor começar a falar ou você é o próximo da lista, Harry!"

"Olhe, eu vou contar tudo. Por favor, fique calma e me ouça, ok?", pediu Harry. "Acho que seus irmãos já tem problemas demais."

"Por quê?", questionou Ginny, irônica.

"Seus pais meio que interromperam a conversa. Foi quando sua mãe me mandou até você, ela não estava feliz com seus irmãos. Na verdade, acho que 'lívida' não chega nem perto do estado dela. Seu pai também não parecia contente, mas ele não falou nada. Mas, cara, ele tinha uma expressão sinistra."

Ginny colocou as mãos de Harry entre as dela. "Acho que vamos ter que esperar e ver o que eles vão fazer. Mas, Harry, não tem chance de eu permitir que esses imbecis se coloquem entre a gente. Eu te amo e sempre estarei com você."

"Eu também te amo, Ginny, mas eu não quero machucar você ou sua família", Harry disse baixinho.

"Harry, não é você quem está me machucando! São eles! Se você acha que é assim que se trata alguém que você ama, você vai ter _outro_ resultado. Não é assim que se trata alguém, você tem que apoiar, ajudar, não afastar a pessoa que ama." Ginny pensou por um instante, e começou a rir. "É melhor eles rezarem para a mamãe e o papai serem legais com eles, porque quando eu encará-los, eles não vão nem saber o que bateu neles."

* * *

"O que diabos vocês pensam que estão fazendo!", exigiu Molly.

"Nós só estávamos batendo um papo depois do jantar, mamãe", disse Bill, rezando para que Molly e Arthur não ficassem ali por muito tempo.

"OH, e sobre o que vocês estavam conversando?", perguntou Molly, com um tom suave de voz que mascarava sua fúria crescente.

"Nada de mais", disse Charlie esperançosamente.

"Não mintam para nós", disparou Arthur.

Todos os garotos se encararam, amedrontados. "Por que você acha isso?", disse Bill.

"Talvez vocês tenham que verificar as redondezas da próxima vez que tentarem se reunir", respondeu Molly, friamente. "E ficar longe de janelas abertas para não serem ouvidos!", com aquelas palavras rosnadas, ela apontou para a janela aberta acima deles.

"Mamãe", começou Bill.

"Nada de 'mamãe' para mim! O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTAVAM FAZENDO!", gritou Molly. "COMO VOCÊS PUDERAM FAZER ISSO COM A GINNY, NÃO SOMENTE COM O HARRY! COMO VOCÊS PUDERAM MACHUCÁ-LA DESSE JEITO!"

"Nós não queríamos machucá-la, mamãe, só queríamos protegê-la!", disse Bill.

"Quem disse que vocês precisavam protege-la desse jeito", sibilou Molly. "Se nós deixássemos vocês continuarem com isso, vocês teriam machucado ela como ninguém mais poderia. Harry jamais a machucaria de propósito como vocês tentaram agora mesmo! Vocês levaram os sentimentos dela em consideração?"

Todos os rapazes se retorceram em seus lugares, e não olharam para os pais.

"Pelo silêncio de vocês, imagino que ninguém falou com ela antes de iniciarem essa conversa sem sentido", sentenciou Molly.

"Nós nunca quisemos machuca-la, nós só queríamos impedir que ela fosse machucada pelo Harry", respondeu Percy.

"Bem, se nós não tivéssemos nos metido, vocês teriam machucado ela muito mais do que Harry jamais poderia, vocês, como irmãos dela, deviam amá-la e querer a felicidade dela, não ser a fonte de uma dor indescritível", disse Molly. "Não posso acreditar que vocês pensaram que isso foi uma boa idéia. E você, Ronald, você é o melhor amigo do Harry, como você pôde traí-lo desse jeito, COMO?"

Ron inclinou-se para a frente, a cabeça apoiada em suas mãos. "Eu não sei", respondeu ele, desanimadamente.

"E vocês dois", ela disse, virando-se para os gêmeos. "Colegas de equipe e grifinórios, vocês acham que esse é um comportamento aceitável?

Fred e George olharam para a mãe e abaixaram a cabeça, incapazes de montar até mesmo a mais débil das defesas.

Bill se levantou abruptamente. "Você não entende!", ele disse energicamente, avançando e segurando o braço esquerdo de Molly.

Rápida como um raio, a mão direita de Molly voou e deu um tapa na cara de Bill, que segurou o rosto enquanto caía de volta na cadeira, com um olhar assombrado.

"FORA DAQUI! TODOS VOCÊS, SUMAM DA MINHA VISTA, VOCÊS NÃO SÃO BEM-VINDOS AQUI! MERLIN ME AJUDE, SE EU VER QUALQUER UM DE VOCÊS AQUI ANTES DE DIZER QUE VOCÊS PODEM VOLTAR, EU VOU AZARAR VOCÊS ATÉ O ESQUECIMENTO!", Molly gritou para eles. Ela virou-se abruptamente e marchou de volta para casa.

Arthur acrescentou. "Melhor fazerem o que ela disse, garotos. Eu não posso acreditar, achei que havíamos criado vocês melhor do que isso. Estou severamente desapontado com todos vocês. Boa noite, rapazes, melhor saírem antes que sua mãe faça alguma coisa mais drástica." Com isso, ele deu meia-volta e marchou de volta para casa também.

* * *

Harry e Ginny estavam sentados na cama, tentando chegar a um consenso sobre os eventos daquela noite. Harry parecia severamente desanimado, sua cabeça virada para baixo, os ombros curvados. Ginny o observou com grande apreensão: Harry sempre culpava a si mesmo, ela sabia. Ginny estava fervendo de raiva com seus irmãos; ela jamais havia detestado cada um deles, não podia acreditar que eles imaginaram ter o direito de falar com Harry da maneira que eles haviam feito.

"Harry", sussurrou Ginny, "Por favor, pode me abraçar? Eu preciso de um abraço agora mesmo."

Ele deslizou para junto da cabeceira da cama e abriu seus braços para Ginny pode se aconchegar. "Me desculpe, Gin, eu nunca quis incomodar sua família."

"Não é sua culpa, Harry. Esses idiotas dos meus irmãos é que se meteram onde não deviam. Você não tem por que se desculpar."

Eles ficaram em silêncio, apreciando a proximidade e o calor um do outro.

Houve uma batida de leve na porta entreaberta antes de Arthur colocar sua cabeça para dentro. "Vocês poderiam, por favor, se juntar a Molly e a mim na cozinha?"

Harry olhou nos olhos de Ginny por um segundo antes de encarar Arthur. "Uh, é claro, Sr. Weasley", ele respondeu com alguma ansiedade. Ginny deslizou para fora da cama e se virou para Harry, oferecendo a mão para ajuda-lo a sair de cima da cama.

Eles desceram as escadas de mãos dadas, imaginando o que teria acontecido. Ginny olhou em volta e, ao ver apenas seus pais, perguntou "Onde estão todos?"

Molly estava ocupada ao fogão, fazendo chá e alguns lanches leves, manuseando as panelas e a chaleira com muito mais força do que o necessário – estava claro que ela estava lutando para controlar a sua raiva.

"Sua mãe pensou que era melhor eles não ficarem aqui por um tempo", disse Arthur, com um sorriso sinistro no rosto.

Molly soltou uma risada forçada e acrescentou "Eu os mandei para fora de casa!"

Harry e Ginny sentaram-se com um sobressalto, um olhando para o outro com uma expressão confusa gravada em suas faces.

"Sra. Weasley", começou Harry.

Molly o cortou. "Não se preocupe com isso, Harry, eles tiveram o que mereceram. Eu não podia acreditar que meus filhos iriam tratar alguém da forma como eles trataram você. Isso sem contar a insensatez da maneira como eles estavam tratando Ginny! Não há desculpas para isso. Eu não vou tolerar um comportamento desses na minha casa!"

Harry e Ginny ficaram sentados ali, incrédulos. Eles jamais esperariam que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley fizessem uma coisa dessas.

Molly trouxe um pote de chá e um pacote de biscoitos para a mesa. "Harry, Ginny, nós gostaríamos de ter uma conversa com vocês. Sei que vai soar estranho, mas tudo o que está acontecendo é que nós queremos saber o que vocês sentem um pelo outro, de verdade."

Harry e Ginny se encararam, completamente desnorteados. De todas as coisas que eles esperavam quando desceram, essa não estava na lista.

Segurando a mão de Ginny por baixo da mesa, Harry balbuciou "Uh, o que vocês querem saber?"

"Harry, você gosta da Ginny?", perguntou Molly.

"Sim, Sra. Weasley."

"O quanto? E pode me chamar de Molly, querido."

Harry olhou para Ginny antes de responder. "Posso lhe dizer, de verdade, que amo a sua filha com cada fibra do meu ser. Eu a amo, ela é a minha vida, a minha razão de viver, e eu não sei o que eu faria sem ela, Molly."

Molly virou-se para Ginny. "Ginny, querida, o que você sente pelo Harry?"

"Mamãe, eu amo o Harry mais do que eu posso dizer, mais do que a vida. Eu entregaria a minha vida por ele se precisasse." Ginny disse enfaticamente. "Ele é o meu mundo, eu faria qualquer coisa pelo Harry sem hesitação e sem restrições."

Molly sorriu para ambos. "Eu imaginava isso", disse.

Harry e Ginny continuaram sentados, em um silêncio atordoado. Eles continuaram a se encarar. Sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, era como se eles estivessem em alguma espécie de sonho.

Arthur estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa, folheando o _Profeta Diário_ enquanto murmurava uma melodia que Ginny poderia jurar que era de "_Young Love_". (Nota do tradutor: Existem várias músicas com esse título, mas, considerando a época em que a história é situada, tenho para mim que é a versão do Air Supply)

Molly terminou sua xícara de chá e se levantou. Com um sorriso, ela disse "Eu quero que vocês fiquem aqui enquanto eu cuido de algumas coisas."

Harry virou-se para Ginny e sussurrou "Você tem alguma ideia sobre o que está acontecendo?"

Ginny deu de ombros e respondeu "Eu não tenho a menor ideia."

Eles perceberam Arthur observando-os sobre o jornal com um sorriso enorme no rosto enquanto continuava a cantarolar.

Logo depois, Molly desceu as escadas com o mesmo sorriso em seu rosto. "Muito bem, vocês dois, já está ficando tarde, então é hora de ir para a cama."

Assim que eles começaram a subir as escadas, eles ouviram Arthur perguntar a Molly "Tudo pronto?"

"Sim, querido", foi a resposta sucinta.

Harry e Ginny chegaram ao segundo andar; Harry virou-se para Ginny e beijou-a rapidamente. "Boa noite, meu amor."

"Boa noite, amor."

Ambos se viraram para seus respectivos quartos, cada um em uma ponta do corredor. Harry abriu a porta e parou, mortificado: todas as suas coisas haviam sumido, seu malão, roupas, livros, tudo. Confuso, ele virou-se para Ginny, e notou-a parada na porta do quarto dela, com uma expressão atordoada estampada em seu rosto.

"Ginny, todas as minhas coisas sumiram!"

"Não, não sumiram", foi a resposta dela.

"O quê? É claro que sim, não está no meu quarto."

"Porque está no meu."

"O quê?"

"Olhe você mesmo se você não acredita".

Harry atravessou o corredor e olhou por cima do ombro de Ginny em uma atordoada incredulidade. O quarto de Ginny havia sido transformado: a sua cama de solteira havia sido aumentada para uma cama queen-size com um dossel de renda sobre ela. O malão de Harry estava ao pé da cama, com suas roupas e pertences em prateleiras ao longo da parede. Ginny voltou-se para Harry com a boca aberta. Harry estava tão surpreso quanto Ginny.

Nenhum deles percebeu Molly e Arthur subindo as escadas atrás deles.

"Ginny, Harry", disse Molly. "Em circunstâncias normais, isso não aconteceria, mas tem uma Guerra acontecendo. Quem sabe o que reserva o dia de amanhã. Eu lembro que, na última Guerra, muitos morreram, meus irmãos entre eles. Fabian tinha uma garota que ele amava, mas eles nunca chegaram a ficar juntos por causa de convenções. Eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro. Vocês se amam; aproveitem todo o tempo que tiverem, pois ele pode sumir em um instante."

"Harry", acrescentou Arthur. "Cuide dela, ame-a e mantenha-a em seu coração. Eu sei que você vai cuidar muito bem dela."

"E quanto aos rapazes?", disse Harry.

"Você pode deixar eles conosco", respondeu Arthur.

Molly olhou para Ginny com amor em seus olhos. "Eu sei que vocês ainda são muito jovens, mas não deixem isso atrapalhar a sua felicidade. Eu sei que vocês se amam, não apressem as coisas, mas não se segurem se sentirem que é o momento certo. Boa noite."

Com isso, Molly e Arthur deixaram Ginny e Harry na entrada do quarto de Ginny – não, no quarto _deles_.

Timidamente, Ginny estendeu a mão para Harry e o guiou para o quarto. "Venha, amor, foi um dia longo e estou cansada. Vamos dormir."

Ela tirou o roupão e afastou os lençóis, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Espiou a própria camisola, olhou para Harry com um sorrisinho no rosto e disse. "Se eu soubesse que isso iria acontecer, teria vestido alguma coisa mais sedutora."

Harry virou-se para as suas roupas e encontrou seus pijamas. Ele voltou-se para Ginny com uma expressão estranha no rosto. "Quer que eu me troque no banheiro?"

Ginny deitou-se de bruços e, com um sorriso malicioso, disse "E que graça isso teria?"

Corando, mas respondendo o sorriso de Ginny com um próprio, ele respondeu impetuosamente "Nenhuma". Ele tirou a camisa por sobre a cabeça, o que gerou um "UMMMM" de Ginny. Em seguida, tirou os tênis e as meias, desafivelou o cinto e abaixou as calças juntamente com sua cueca boxer. Ocupado em abotoar o pijama, ele ouviu a respiração aguda de Ginny – ao vê-lo olhar em seus olhos, foi a vez dela corar.

Harry deslizou para a cama e se acomodou ao lado de Ginny, colocando o braço ao redor dela e puxando-a para junto dele. Ele sentiu-a ligeiramente tensa, mas ela relaxou ao ver que ele não fez mais nada. Ginny se acomodou junto a ele e descansou a cabeça no ombro de Harry enquanto colocava sua mão no peito dele.

O cabelo de Ginny caiu como uma cascata em seu corpo e ele respirou profundamente o perfume dela; um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto enquanto ela se deliciava com o aroma inebriante. Harry nunca se sentiu tão feliz em toda a sua vida. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela enquanto ela se aninhava ao lado dele.

"Esse foi um dia longo, querida. Espero que você não fique desapontada se nós só dormirmos."

Ginny relaxou visivelmente. "Eu estou cansada, e temos muito o que conversar antes de avançarmos", respondeu.

"Boa noite, meu amor", disse Harry. "Boa noite, amor", sussurrou Ginny.

Logo ambos caíram no sono, refletindo sobre tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia.

* * *

Bill ficou sentado, em uma incredulidade atordoante, a mão colada na bochecha que ainda ardia com o eco do tapa de sua mãe. Nunca, **nunca** um de seus pais havia batido em um deles. Em todos esses anos de crescimentos, com todas as confusões feitas pelas sete crianças Weasley, nenhum de seus pais havia levantado a mão para um deles. Isso, mais do que qualquer coisa, escancarava a enormidade do que eles haviam feito. "O que nós fizemos?", ele disse em um sussurro aturdido.

Um a um, os garotos Weasley se levantaram e olharam para Bill, antes de se encararem uns aos outros. "Merda...", disse Fred. "Nós realmente fomos longe demais dessa vez, não fomos?" George concordou em voz baixa. "Sim, nós realmente pisamos onde não devíamos. Eu tinha minhas reservas, mas não disse nada. Agora queria ter dito."

Ron parecia estupefato. "Para onde diabos eu vou...", ele murmurou.

Fred e George se encararam antes de olharem para Ron. "Acho que é melhor você voltar para a loja com a gente", disse George.

Charlie apenas continuou ali com um olhar de sombria determinação. Balançando a cabeça, ele começou a caminhar lentamente rumo ao portão – e ao ponto de aparatação que estava logo depois. Percy estava andando em círculos, murmurando para si mesmo. "Nós estamos tão encrencados!", murmurou enquanto seguia na direção do portão.

Bill foi o último a fazer o caminho para o portão, de onde ele poderia aparatar para o Chalé das Conchas. Sacudindo a cabeça, ele murmurou para si mesmo. "Cara, isso não saiu como o planejado."

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Todo o universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, e o plot da fic "Unexpected Events" pertence ao autor Epeefencer. O único crédito meu é referente à tradução para o português. Vale lembrar que nem eu nem Epeefencer ganhamos algo, a não ser satisfação pessoal e reviews. Espero que gostem!_

_Nota do tradutor: para quem gostou do capítulo anterior... se preparem, pois a temperatura nesse capítulo sobre já uns cem graus, e olhe que isso está só começando... são 75 capítulos, muitos deles com muito mais pimenta do que vocês imaginam! Como diria o poeta, "tirem as crianças da sala"!_

_Todas as reviews serão respondidas por PM, exceto quando a pessoa não tiver conta no FanFiction._

Unexpected Events – Capítulo 2

Harry acordou sentindo uma cálida e maravilhosa sensação de plenitude em seus braços. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados, mas ele estava consciente de alguma coisa se aconchegando próxima a ele. Ele também ficou consciente de que sua mão estava envolta em algo que a preenchia completamente, e que ele estava massageando-a, fosse o que fosse. Seus sentidos estavam despertando; a sensação em sua mão o intrigou – era de algo macio, mas com uma firmeza que era muito atraente.

Subitamente, ele ouviu um gemido baixinho ao lado dele. Seus olhos se abriram e ele se deu conta do que era: seu braço estava envolvendo Ginny e o que estava preenchendo sua mão era um dos seios dela. Ginny moveu-se, mas não despertou completamente.

Harry congelou-se em choque.

"Não pare", Ginny queixou-se, sonolenta. "Isso é tão bom."

Harry não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, mas apressou-se a continuar, mais uma vez massageando suavemente o seio em sua mão. À medida que as ministrações continuaram, ele se deu conta de que o mamilo de Ginny estava ficando enorme e duro; gentilmente, ele o colocou entre o polegar e o indicador e o girou entre os dedos, provocando outro gemido de Ginny.

Ginny gentilmente colocou sua mão direita por cima da mão de Harry enquanto se movia ligeiramente; ela agora estava mais apoiada em suas costas para que ela tocasse Harry com a mão esquerda enquanto incitava-o a continuar massageando o seio e o mamilo. Ginny, suave e lentamente, deslizou a mão pela coxa de Harry, com movimentos para cima e para baixo.

Os olhos dela abriram-se lentamente, mas apenas parcialmente. "Que maneira maravilhosa de acordar", ela gemeu roucamente.

Harry olhou-a timidamente. "Eu acordei com a minha mão já ocupada. Não fiz isso conscientemente".

Ginny sorriu sonolentamente. "Não importa, ainda é uma ótima maneira de ser despertada". Ela rolou para junto de Harry, descansando a cabeça no ombro dele e cobrindo parcialmente seu corpo com o dela; ela ergueu a mão e começou a acariciar o peito de Harry.

Se aconchegando ainda mais, ela começou a beijar Harry gentilmente no pescoço e no queixo.

A mão de Harry, agora com acesso negado ao seio de Ginny, trilhou caminho abaixo na direção do traseiro dela. Mais uma vez, ele surpreendeu com a calorosa e macia firmeza da pele de Ginny. Todas aquelas ministrações estavam começando a fazer efeito em Harry: estava bem aparente que o sangue estava correndo para uma certa parte de sua anatomia.

Ginny se moveu ligeiramente para poder alcançar os lábios de Harry com os dela; ela o beijou profunda e avidamente.

Mantendo uma mão firme em sua bunda, ele começou a massageá-la com uma urgência crescente. A sua outra mão, ele colocou na parte de trás da cabeça dela e entrelaçou-a no voluptuoso cabelo dela. Harry sondou com a língua, pedindo permissão para entrar na boca de Ginny, o que ela permitiu alegremente. Suas línguas dançavam juntas, alimentando a paixão.

Subitamente, Ginny se levantou e olhou para Harry com os olhos flamejando de uma forma que não falhava em deixa-lo sem fôlego. Ela puxou os braços para dentro da camisola e deixou-a cair até os quadris, expondo o peito para Harry, que encarou os seios de Ginny e umedeceu os lábios, inconscientemente. Atirando-se de volta a Harry, ambos se deleitavam com o contato de seus tórax, pele com pele, a boca dela fixando-se avidamente na de Harry.

A mão de Harry escorregou para longe da bunda de Ginny e percorreu, acima e abaixo, as costas nuas dela, amando a sensação sedosa da pele dela.

Ginny soltou um rosnado baixo, vindo do fundo de sua garganta; a mão dela percorria o peito dele, cutucando levemente seus mamilos, o que provocou um gemido de Harry. Ela explorou ainda mais, passando a mão abaixo e ao redor do umbigo dele; sua mão, em seguida, desviou para o pijama dele, deslizando-a ao longo da cintura em um movimento de vai-e-vem, várias e várias vezes. Finalmente, ela fez a mão descer e deslizar gentilmente para alcançar o membro duro de Harry.

Harry agarrou a mão de Ginny enquanto ele afastava a sua boca da dela, gemendo profundamente. "Merlin, Ginny! Você está tentando me matar?"

Ginny soltou a mão da de Harry e retornou-a para a ereção dele. Afagando-o com um pouco mais de força por dentro dos pijamas dele, ela riu baixinho. "Não acho que isso vá matar você." Então, Ginny levou sua mão de volta para a cintura antes de deslizá-la para dentro; então, ela envolveu o membro duro de Harry com a mão e, lentamente, começou a afaga-lo.

Harry viu tudo através dos olhos semi-cerrados, enquanto Ginny o acariciava. Na luz daquele início de manhã, ele ficou maravilhado com a beleza de Ginny. O cabelo dela, em toda a sua glória flamejante, emoldurava seu rosto; Harry pensou que jamais a havia visto tão bela. Despida da cintura para cima, ela parecia uma deusa. E as sensações que ela causava nele estavam deixando-o louco de desejo.

Ginny virou-se de lado para facilitar o acesso dela à ereção de Harry; ele aproveitou a oportunidade oferecida para segurar o seio exposto de Ginny em sua mão, mais uma vez, e começou a massageá-lo. Isso provocou um longo gemido de Ginny, que, por sua vez, começou a afagar o membro de Harry com mais velocidade.

Harry sentiu a pressão em sua virilha crescer; murmurando o nome de Ginny, ele sentiu um prazer que jamais havia experimentado antes. Ele sentiu a boca de Ginny voltando a beijá-lo, seus seios friccionando de forma primorosa contra seu peito, e a mão dela levando-o para perto do seu limite. Com um gemido vindo do fundo da garganta, ele sentiu seus quadris moverem-se para a frente antes de explodir em cima da mão de Ginny e por sobre seus pijamas; todo e qualquer pensamento coerente o abandonou.

Lentamente, Harry recuperou o controle de sua consciência, o coração acelerado. Ginny ainda afagava seu membro lentamente, fazendo-o estremecer a cada vez que ela atingia o topo do membro e começava a descer a mão novamente. Harry trouxe Ginny para outro beijo intenso, tentando colocar cada grama das emoções que o tomavam de assalto. Pegando rapidamente a varinha das roupas abandonadas, ele executou um feitiço de limpeza; em seguida, ele virou-se para deitar Ginny, apoiada nas costas dela. Encarando-a nos olhos, ela respondeu com um olhar que queimava de amor e desejo.

Harry trouxe sua boca de volta para junto da Ginny, beijando-a intensamente antes de mover-se para o queixo e o pescoço dela; ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado para facilitar o acesso de Harry. "Oh, Harry!", ela murmurou luxuriosamente. Um dos braços de Harry envolvia os ombros de Ginny, trazendo-a para junto dele; a outra percorria o corpo dela, parando por um instante no seio dela. Ele massageou-o lentamente e brincou com o mamilo dela, lançando ondas de prazer que iam do peito até a virilha dela. Ginny estava consciente da umidade quente que surgia em sua vagina; ela jamais havia se sentido tão molhada.

Ginny se contorceu desenfreadamente quando Harry substitui a mão que massageava seu seio pela boca. Ele sugou o mamilo e o rolou pela língua antes de mordiscá-lo gentilmente, o que provocou outro gemido intenso de Ginny.

Com a mão agora livre, Harry deslizou-a para dentro da camisola de Ginny; ele fez os dedos correrem pelos cachos suaves e sedosos que encontrou ali. À medida que seus dedos sondavam mais e mais, Ginny afastou as pernas para permitir o acesso de Harry. Durante todo o tempo em que Harry a explorou com suas mãos e sua boca, Ginny sentiu-se seu corpo se descontrolar com uma série contínua de gemidos e arfadas, pontuadas de tempos em tempos por um "Siiiiiim" luxurioso ou um longo gemido "Harrrrrryyyyyyy".

Os dedos de Harry encontraram a umidade de Ginny; ele deslizou os dedos até a vagina dela, e então, percorreu todo o caminho de volta para cima. Assim que ele atingiu o topo da virilha dela, ele encontrou o clitóris de Ginny através do tato – isso desencadeou uma reação enorme, com Ginny movendo os quadris para a frente e soltando outro gutural "Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim". Harry percebeu que aquele era um importante ponto de prazer para Ginny, então ele concentrou suas ações no ponto que estava proporcionando tanto prazer para ela. Percorrendo o clitóris com os dedos, rumo à umidade dela e voltando em seguida, ele continuou massageando esse local específico, às vezes cutucando-o com um dos dedos, ou rolando-o entre o polegar e o indicador.

Com uma última arfada, e gemendo "Sim, Harry!", Ginny arqueou os quadris para cima com o orgasmo que a tomou, seus olhos vendo luzes piscando na sua frente, antes de sucumbir à exaustão absoluta.

Harry parou suas ministrações e moveu-se para ficar lado a lado com Ginny; tomando-a gentilmente em seus braços e beijando-a suavemente, ele sussurrou "Eu amo você."

Ginny sorriu amorosamente para Harry; totalmente saciada, ela sussurrou em resposta "Eu também amo você, Harry". Ginny virou-se de lado e aconchegou-se novamente em Harry. Com mais um olhar para a bela e maravilhosa ruiva que estava aninhada em seu corpo, Harry puxou as cobertas para cima dos corpos suados. Descansando mais uma vez a cabeça sobre o ombro e a mão sobre o peito dele, ela colocou uma perna por entre as de Harry antes que eles caíssem novamente no sono.

* * *

Molly acordou aninhada nos braços amorosos de seu marido. Suspirando profundamente, ela moveu-se levemente enquanto repassava os eventos da noite anterior em sua cabeça. Ela ainda estava fervendo de raiva com as ações de seus filhos – ela realmente precisava que eles vissem os erros que haviam cometido antes que ela os aceitasse de volta e permitisse o retorno deles para a Toca.

Primeiro, e mais importante, eles tinham que se desculpar com Ginny e com Harry – a tentativa deles de interferir na relação de Harry e Ginny era desprezível. Ela ainda achava difícil de acreditar; _seus filhos_, assim como ela gostava de dizer _os filhos de Arthur_ – ela sabia que eles eram filhos tanto dele quanto dela. Seus filhos precisavam aprender uma lição.

Sua mente estava um redemoinho de pensamentos – e ela iria precisar de ajuda para fazer o que estava planejando. Suspirando novamente, virou-se e sussurrou "Arthur... Arthur."

Arthur sabia que ele não poderia mais fingir que estava dormindo. "Sim, querida?", ele respondeu.

"O que nós vamos fazer com os garotos?"

Arthur suspirou também. Olhando para sua esposa, ele disse lentamente "Bem, eu acho que precisamos deixa-los ansiosos por algum tempo, fazê-los ver o que é ser forçado a ficar longe das pessoas que ama. Então, eles precisam se desculpar com Ginny e com Harry, e isso tem que ser mais do que um simples "sinto muito", ou coisa do gênero. Não sei o que podemos fazer, mas vamos pensar em algo."

Molly pensou por um instante. "Arthur, o que você acha de pedirmos a ajuda das namoradas dos rapazes? Dar a eles um pouco do próprio remédio."

Arthur soltou uma risada abafada para sua esposa. "Você é bem malandra, minha querida, dá para ver a quem Fred e George puxaram."

Molly fechou a cara, embora estivesse rindo por dentro. Ela o cutucou com força no peito. "E não se esqueça disso!", disse, antes de explodir em risadas.

Abaixando a cabeça, ela continuou. "Vou falar com Fleur, Hermione, Penelope, Alicia e Angelina hoje. Infelizmente, Charlie não tem uma namorada firme e não acredito que os dragões vão cooperar. Nós vamos ter que usar algo diferente com ele."

* * *

Bill acordou esperando encontrar Fleur deitada ao lado dele; ele havia chegado tarde, depois que Fleur havia ido para a cama. Ele não encontrou nada, exceto um vazio ao lado dele na cama. Deitado ali por um momento, Bill gemeu interiormente: como ele iria explicar a Fleur que eles não iriam jantar na Toca, como haviam planejado anteriormente?

Rolando para fora da cama, ele se trocou e desceu as escadas para encontrar Fleur e tentar explicar os eventos da última noite. Olhando para a sala, ele percebeu que estava vazia, então se dirigiu para a cozinha, esperando encontrá-la preparando o café da manhã.

Em vez disso, ele entrou em um cômodo vazio, sem sinal de sua esposa; em vez de um café da manhã quentinho e uma esposa amorosa, Bill viu a si mesmo sozinho em uma casa vazia.

Olhando freneticamente ao redor, ele percebeu um bilhete na mesa da cozinha. Apanhando-a, ele abriu e leu:

_Bill,_

_Estou horrorizada e envergonhada com o que você e seus irmãos tentaram fazer com Ginny e Harry. Já achei difícil de acreditar que você faria parte de uma coisa dessas, quanto mais ser um dos líderes disso._

_Esse não é o homem que eu achei que conhecia e com que me casei. Preciso de tempo para pensar no que vou fazer. Por agora, sinto que não posso permanecer aqui, então eu saí e fui para a Toca para ficar com seus pais. Não tente aparecer para me ver, ou entrar em contato de nenhuma maneira. Eu o avisarei quando quiser falar novamente com você._

_Fleur_

Bill sentou-se à mesa e afundou a cabeça entre as mãos. "O que foi que eu fiz?", ele perguntou para si mesmo.

* * *

Por toda a cidade de Londres e seus arredores, algumas corujas fizeram seus caminhos para seus respectivos destinos. Todas levavam cartas parecidas para seus destinatários.

_Caro (Destinatário),_

_Eu não posso acreditar que vocês se juntaram para fazer isso. Eu estou horrorizada e furiosa. Tão furiosa que eu não quero ver você agora. Eu preciso de tempo para pensar em nossa relação e você precisa refletir sobre o que você fez. O tratamento de vocês para sua irmã e Harry foi abominável. Não tente me contatar de nenhuma maneira. Eu o avisarei quando _ou_ se eu quiser falar novamente com você._

_(Sua namorada)_

Percy, Fred, George e Ron leram as suas respectivas cartas e empalideceram com os seus conteúdos. Não apenas a sua família havia dito para eles ficarem longe, agora suas namoradas haviam aderido ao boicote. Todos sentiram o isolamento e a solidão, mesmo Fred, George e Ron, que estavam morando juntos no apartamento dos gêmeos, acima da loja. Cada um deles estava tão miserável quanto os outros irmãos.

Apenas Charlie não havia recebido carta da namorada, já que ele não tinha nenhuma, embora dizer que ele não estava miserável e sentindo a falta de sua família não fosse verdade.

* * *

Harry acordou com uma sensação quente e úmida em seus lábios. Confuso, ele abriu seus olhos apenas para encontrar sua visão obscurecida por alguma coisa vermelha e sedosa; ele percebeu que Ginny estava beijando-o para despertá-lo.

Harry decidiu que aquela era uma ótima maneira de acordar, provavelmente a sua segunda favorita – a experiência anterior daquela manhã estava na primeira posição.

"Bom dia, meu amor", Harry murmurou sonolentamente.

Ginny pulou na cama, entusiasmada. "Vamos lá, dorminhoco, se levante."

Harry riu baixinho e sorriu com a visão da bela que estava sobre ele. "Olá, linda", ele disse suavemente. "Pra quê a pressa?"

Ginny sorriu de volta e inclinou-se para plantar outro beijo nos lábios dele. "Nada demais, só queria passar o tempo com você. Vamos lá, estou com fome. Vamos comer o café da manhã!"

Ginny pulou da cama e começou a tirar a roupa apressadamente; ela deslizou a camisola por sobre os quadris, onde ela estivera anteriormente. Ela olhou de volta para Harry, que a olhava fixamente enquanto ela ficava nua na sua frente. Sorrindo audaciosamente, ela virou-se e pegou roupas limpas e peças íntimas, antes de colocar o roupão e voltar-se para Harry. "Se você se apressar, você pode tomar banho comigo; se você permanecer na cama, vou ter que tomar banho sozinha."

Isso estimulou Harry a entrar em ação: ele pegou roupas limpas e colocou o roupão. Em um instante, ele estava fora do quarto, imediatamente atrás de Ginny, que parou nas escadas e se virou na direção de Harry. Dando-lhe um beijo rápido, ela disse sedutoramente "Sabia que você se levantaria rapidinho."

Ele beijou-a em resposta. "Oh, você sabia, Srta. Weasley?", ele disse, com uma risada baixa.

Ginny deu um tapa em seu braço, de brincadeira. "Sim, eu sabia, Sr. Potter. Melhor tomar cuidado ou você vai acabar tomando banho sozinho."

Harry tentou fazer uma cara de cachorrinho carente para Ginny, mas os cantos da boca se curvaram em um ligeiro sorriso. Ginny sorriu de volta para Harry e segurou seu braço. "Venha cá, Harry, eu quero que você lave as minhas costas."

Ginny arrastou Harry para dentro do banheiro e trancou a porta ao entrar; ela virou-se em seguida e ligou o chuveiro, ajustando a temperatura da água ao seu gosto. Ela despiu o roupão e o pendurou em um gancho próximo ao chuveiro; olhando por cima do ombro, perguntou roucamente "Você vem, Harry?"

Harry estava observando mesmerizado a bela jovem que estava na sua frente; ele estava tomado pela visão da beleza diante dos seus olhos. O jeito que o cabelo dela brilhava contra a luz enquanto se mexia levou Harry a ficar distraído. Sacudindo a cabeça, ele jogou suas roupas ao lado das de Ginny, despiu o roupão e os pijamas e seguiu Ginny para dentro do chuveiro.

Ginny virou-se assim que Harry entrou no chuveiro logo atrás dela; ela fundiu-se aos braços dele e o beijou sensualmente. Ginny sentiu seus joelhos enfraquecerem quando Harry correspondeu o beijo com a mesma intensidade; ela ouviu um longo gemido e percebeu que era dela.

Ginny separou-se gentilmente de Harry, enterrou a cabeça no ombro dele e lhe deu um típico "abraço quebra-ossos Weasley patenteado"; Harry respondeu com um abraço tão forte quanto. Ela o soltou lentamente antes de olhar em seus olhos. "É melhor nos lavarmos antes que alguém venha procurar a gente ou, pelo menos, antes que acabe a água quente."

Ginny pegou uma flanela e o sabonete e começou a lavar Harry; ela o lavava lenta e sensualmente, encarando-o, em pelo menos uma ocasião, de forma sedutora. Harry continuou em pé e gemeu à medida em que as mãos de Ginny deslizavam sobre o corpo dele – ela sabia como deixa-lo insano de tanto desejo.

Assim que Ginny terminou de lavá-lo, Harry pegou a flanela e o sabonete da mão dela e começou a pagar na mesma moeda – foi a vez de Ginny gemer por causa das mãos de Harry à medida que elas passeavam sobre o corpo dela. Quando Harry terminou de lavá-la, ele sorriu para Ginny enquanto pegava o xampu e colocava uma quantidade generosa em sua mão. Com os olhos semi-cerrados, Ginny observou-o enquanto Harry começava a lavar seu cabelo; ela inclinou-se na direção das mãos dele enquanto Harry massageava seu escalpo, lenta e amorosamente, enquanto lavava seu voluptuoso cabelo.

"Oh, Harry", ela gemeu. "Isso é tããão booooooooommmmm!" Ginny sempre havia considerado a quantidade de tempo e esforço para lavar seu cabelo até as pontas para manter um de seus melhores atributos – ter Harry fazendo isso parecia transformá-lo em um prazer, quase um pecado. Ginny soltou um longo "Uuuuuuummmm" enquanto girava a cabeça para auxiliar Harry, cujas mãos continuavam a lavar cada centímetro da sua suave e sedosa cabeleira. "Harry", ela gemeu novamente. "Eu, definitivamente, vou acabar me acostumando com isso."

Harry riu enquanto finalmente terminava de enxaguar o cabelo de Ginny. "Eu também posso acabar me acostumando com isso", ele sussurrou.

Ginny abraçou o peito de Harry. "Bem, então o emprego é seu", ela sussurrou. "Sempre que você quiser."

Harry inclinou o queixo de Ginny para cima e olhou-a com amor nos olhos dela. "Bem, eu quero esse emprego, e quero para sempre." Então, ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela e lhe deu um beijo de arrepiar a espinha.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade para Ginny, o beijo foi encerrado; ela puxou Harry para outro abraço. "Harry, eu amo você", ela sussurrou.

Harry beijou o topo da cabeça de Ginny e respondeu "Eu também amo você, Ginny."

Ginny soltou Harry e virou-se para desligar o chuveiro, antes de esticar o braço e pegar uma toalha grande e macia para enxugar Harry.

Harry sorriu para Ginny, pegou outra toalha e começou a pagar na mesma moeda.

Ginny empurrou Harry para fora do chuveiro, e ambos vestiram as roupas limpas que eles haviam trazido para o banheiro; em seguida, os dois escovaram os dentes. Quando eles terminaram, Ginny sorriu para Harry e pegou a mão dele antes de destrancar a porta e espiar o corredor. Ela rapidamente abriu a porta ao ver que a barra estava limpa e arrastou Harry pelas escadas.

Harry e Ginny voltaram para o quarto, onde eles largaram os roupões e o pijama de Harry; Ginny pegou a escova e começou a escovar os cabelos.

Harry viu a cena e tomou a escova da mão dela. "Hei, esse também é meu trabalho!", Harry queixou-se. "Faz parte do 'lavar seu cabelo'."

Ginny riu para Harry e sentou-se em frente a ele; Harry começou a escovar o cabelo de Ginny – longo, voluptuoso e sedoso. Ele amava deslizar os dedos pelos fios ruivos enquanto escovava e secava o cabelo. Ginny fechou os olhos e entregou-se às carícias lentas e carregadas de amor que Harry depositava em seu cabelo.

Finalmente, o cabelo de Ginny havia sido secado, mas Harry ainda passou vários minutos escovando-o. Ginny suspirou profundamente e esticou o braço para segurar a mão de Harry. "É melhor você parar", ela disse suavemente, "ou vamos ficar aqui o dia inteiro."

Harry inclinou-se e afastou o cabelo do pescoço de Ginny, onde ele depositou um beijo gentil. "Eu conheço maneiras piores de se passar o dia", ele sussurrou na orelha dela.

Ginny se levantou e riu. "Eu também, mas estou ficando com fome, então vamos tomar o café da manhã." Ela esticou o braço, segurou a mão de Harry e o puxou. "Vamos lá."

Harry e Ginny desceram as escadas e entraram na cozinha; ambos ficaram surpresos ao verem Fleur sentada à mesa, tomando o café da manhã. Molly percebeu os dois adolescentes parados à porta. "Venham! Sentem-se e eu pego o café da manhã para vocês", disse Molly.

Fleur levantou-se da cadeira e puxou Harry e Ginny para um grande abraço. "Harry, Ginny, como vocês estão agora de manhã?"

Confusos, Harry e Ginny responderam "Bem".

Ginny foi quem teve a coragem de perguntar "Um, Fleur, o que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?"

"Bem, Ginny", ela respondeu lentamente. "Eu precisava de tempo para pensar e dei ao meu marido idiota tempo para pensar nas consequências das ações dele. Eu o deixei dormindo sozinho na cama, então ele irá acordar em uma casa vazia e aprender o que é se sentir abandonado. Eu espero que isso seja o que vocês chamam de 'despertar'".

"Mas Fleur", exclamou Ginny, "Como você pode fazer isso? Quero dizer, você ainda o ama, não?"

Fleur sorriu pesarosamente. "Sim, Ginny, eu ainda o amo. E é isso que torna a situação muito mais difícil. Mas às vezes é necessário fazer coisas difíceis, até mesmo dolorosas, para ajudar as pessoas que você ama. E eu digo dolorosa para _**si mesmo**_, não para quem você ama. Dói estar aqui. O que Bill e seus irmãos fizeram machucaram a você e ao Harry, não a eles mesmos. Então, embora eu vá sofrer um pouco, eu espero que, a longo prazo, eu possa ajudar Bill a aprender que você não pode machucar as pessoas que ama."

Harry e Ginny ficaram maravilhados com a atitude de Fleur. Eles encerraram o café da manhã e decidiram fazer uma caminhada; depois de pegarem seus casacos, eles pararam na cozinha antes de saírem. "Fleur", disse Ginny, suavemente. "Harry e eu queremos agradecer a você pelo seu apoio. Isso significa muito para nós."

"De nada", Fleur disse, com um toque de tristeza na voz. "Eu realmente queria que isso não fosse necessário, mas acho que é importante dar essa lição nos seus irmãos."

Harry e Ginny saíram para caminhar pela propriedade dos Weasley; e Harry ainda queria conversar com Ginny sobre o relacionamento deles.

Assim que Harry e Ginny saíram, Fleur ajudou a limpar a mesa do café da manhã. Depois de colocar mais chá em sua xícara, ela sentou-se novamente e voltou-se para Molly. "O que nós vamos fazer com o Bill?"

Molly colocou uma xícara de chá para si mesma e juntou-se a Fleur à mesa. "Bem, primeiro eu acho que nós temos que esperar alguns dias, talvez até uma semana para que ele sofra um pouquinho. Então, nós precisamos nos sentar com ele, conversarmos e fazer com que ele saiba, em termos inequívocos, o quanto nós desaprovamos as ações dele."

Fleur tomou um gole do chá enquanto contemplava as palavras de Molly. "Eu concordo completamente e acho que temos que garantir que ele saiba que um simples 'sinto muito' não é o suficiente para esse caso. A questão é: o que podemos exigir que ele faça para mostrar sua aceitação do relacionamento de Ginny e Harry?"

Molly franziu a testa para Fleur. "Eu bem que gostaria de saber, mas temos uma semana para pensar em alguma coisa."

Fleur olhou pela janela e viu Harry Ginny, de mãos dadas, caminhando pela estrada de terra da Toca. Rindo, ela pegou o olhar de Molly. "Você acha que os nossos jovens amantes estão, como é que eu posso dizer, íntimos?"

Molly lançou um olhar apreciativo para Fleur; sorrindo conspiratoriamente, ela perguntou "Por que, e o que você tem em mente?"

Gargalhando levemente, ela disse "Bem, eu estava pensando em fazer algo completamente diferente do que Bill e os irmãos dele tentaram."

Foi a vez de Molly cair na gargalhada. "Eu acho que é uma ideia brilhante, Fleur. E, embora eu não tenha 100% de certeza, eu sei que, durante a última conversa mãe-filha que Ginny e eu tivemos, ela disse que acreditava em esperar até o casamento antes de ter relações. Isso não foi há muito tempo atrás, e tenho esperanças de que ela ainda acredite nisso. É claro que Arthur e eu meio que dissemos que não estávamos colocando restrições no relacionamento deles; nós dissemos que não havia necessidade de apressarem as coisas, mas que eles podiam fazer o que eles acreditassem que já estivessem prontos para fazerem."

Fleur parecia surpresa com a revelação de Molly. "Então, você não tem nenhum problema se eu tiver uma conversa com Ginny e der a ela, podemos dizer, algumas indicações?"

Molly sorriu para Fleur. "Não, eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso. Você, como cunhada dela e mais próxima a ela em idade, provavelmente terá mais facilidade em ter uma conversa dessas do que eu, como mãe dela."

Fleur tomou outro gole do chá enquanto um enorme sorriso se espalhava pelo seu rosto.

"O que foi?", perguntou Molly.

Fleur olhou para Molly e disse "Eu estava imaginando a reação de Bill à minha conversa com Ginny".

Molly juntou-se a Fleur nas gargalhadas à imagem de Bill reagindo horrorizado à ideia de sua irmã caçula aprender sobre sexo com sua esposa.

* * *

Harry e Ginny caminharam lentamente pela estrada de terra da Toca; eles chegaram até o portão que marcava o limite dos feitiços de proteção e se viraram para continuar a caminhada ainda protegidos. Naquele momento, eles estavam contentes em andarem e apreciarem a companhia um do outro.

Eles caminharam até a lagoa situada no canto mais distante da propriedade; Harry sentou-se no banco que dava para a lagoa e puxou Ginny para sentar-se ao lado dele.

Ginny podia dizer que alguma coisa estava passando pela cabeça de Harry, e ela tinha certeza sobre o que era: eles haviam dito à noite passada que iriam conversar sobre a relação física deles, e então, eles praticamente haviam se entregado naquela manhã antes de conversarem sobre qualquer coisa. Ginny aconchegou-se ao lado de Harry e colocou um braço ao redor da cintura dele, fazendo Harry colocar seu braço sobre os ombros dela; ela esperou Harry começar só para o caso de estar enganada sobre o que estava preocupando ele.

Harry moveu-se levemente para poder olhar para Ginny. "Ginny", ele começou com um suspiro, "eu não quero que você entenda mal o que eu vou dizer."

"O que foi, Harry?", ela perguntou.

"Eu quero que você saiba que eu gostei totalmente do que fizemos essa manhã. Foi a melhor experiência da minha vida, mas...", começou Harry.

"Mas o quê, Harry?", perguntou Ginny com um sorriso leve no rosto. Ela não ia facilitar as coisas para Harry, ela queria que ele dissesse tudo o que estava sentindo.

"Mas nós havíamos dito que iríamos conversar sobre a nossa relação antes de fazer qualquer coisa, e nós fizemos _**algo**_ de qualquer maneira. Eu não quero que você pense que eu estou fazendo você fazer algo que você não queira ou para o qual não esteja pronta."

"Harry", Ginny disse suavemente, "Você realmente acha que eu fiz alguma coisa nessa manhã que eu não queria fazer?"

Harry olhou Ginny nos olhos e respondeu tão suavemente quanto ela. "Não, Ginny, eu não acho. É que eu só não quero apressar você em nada." Harry abaixou a sua cabeça e suspirou novamente. "Merlin, eu estou ferrando tudo, não?"

Ginny apertou Harry em um abraço. "Não, Harry, você está indo bem. Eu sei exatamente como você se sente porque eu me sinto da mesma maneira. Nós podíamos ter perdido o controle nessa manhã e ido mais longe, e para dizer a verdade, eu ainda não estou pronta para isso."

Harry sorriu para Ginny e a abraçou de volta. "Para dizer a verdade, nem eu."

Ginny inclinou-se e beijou Harry levemente. "É reconfortante ouvir isso." Ginny abaixou o olhar e Harry poderia dizer que ela estava bastante nervosa. "Harry", ela disse olhando para cima e, em seguida, para baixo rapidamente. "Eu, hum, sempre pensei em me preservar para o casamento, você sabe, me preservar para o meu marido."

Harry sorriu timidamente para Ginny. "Isso é realmente especial, Gin", disse Harry enquanto lhe dava outro abraço. "Eu sempre pensei da mesma forma, quero que a lua-de-mel seja a minha primeira vez também."

Ginny estendeu as mãos, envolveu o pescoço de Harry com os braços e o olhou nos olhos. "Verdade, Harry?"

Olhando profundamente nos olhos de Ginny e sorrindo amplamente, Harry respondeu "Sim, Ginny, é verdade" Então, sorrindo maliciosamente, ele acrescentou "Embora isso não signifique que eu não gostaria de repetir as atividades dessa manhã."

Ginny corou, mas manteve o olhar de Harry enquanto sorria de volta. "Isso é bom, porque eu gosto de pensar que deveríamos repetir essas atividades também."

Harry gargalhou e puxou Ginny para um beijo profundo. Quando eles se separaram, ele sorriu e acrescentou "Eu estou feliz que nós estabelecemos nossos limites, e espero que nós possamos nos ajudar a mantê-los se cairmos na tentação de cruzá-los. Estou feliz que nós tenhamos conversado sobre isso, você fez com que isso ficasse mais fácil de falar com você. Obrigado, Ginny."

Ginny corou mais uma vez e abaixou seu olhar por um instante, antes de olhar novamente para dentro dos olhos de Harry. "Na verdade, eu tinha certeza sobre o que você queria falar, mas fiz você abrir o jogo e dizer. Então, eu realmente devo ter deixado isso muito mais fácil."

Harry deu um abraço apertado em Ginny e riu. "Mas é tão fácil falar com você, Ginny. Você é aberta e cheia de iniciativa, isso quer dizer alguma coisa."

Ginny abraçou Harry de volta. "Assim como você, Harry. Isso mostra o quanto você se preocupa de verdade comigo, com nós dois." Ginny beijou Harry rapidamente. "Eu amo você, Harry, cada vez mais e mais."

"Eu também amo você, Ginny", disse Harry enquanto deslizava a mão pelos cabelos de Ginny; trazendo a cabeça dela para junto do seu peito, ele respirou profundamente, inalando o inebriante aroma floral de Ginny. Ele inclinou a cabeça dela para trás e olhou-a no fundo dos olhos antes de beija-la profundamente, colocando cada grama do amor que ele estava sentindo nesse beijo.

Ginny sentiu sua cabeça girar com a intensidade do beijo de Harry e ela agarrou-se a ele, entregando a Harry todo o amor dela com a mesma força que ela sentia dele. Finalmente, eles pararam o beijo, ambos respirando com dificuldade. "Merlin, Harry", Ginny disse roucamente, "que beijo foi esse!"

Harry balançou a cabeça para clarear a mente. "Sim, foi", ele concordou, quase sem fôlego. Fechando os olhos, ele trouxe a cabeça de Ginny para junto do seu peito e descansou a bochecha sobre a testa dela.

Harry e Ginny ficaram sentados ali por algum tempo, apenas desfrutando a sensação de estarem abraçados; Harry continuou a acariciar o cabelo de Ginny, respirando a fragrância dela e beijando o topo de sua cabeça periodicamente.

Ginny estava contente em aproveitar o abraço amoroso de Harry, sentindo-se quentinha e segura nos braços dele.

Sem se mexer, Harry perguntou "Você acha que já devemos voltar para casa?"

Ginny suspirou e se aconchegou um pouco mais dentro do abraço de Harry. "Por mais que eu goste da idéia de ficar aqui o dia inteiro, é melhor voltarmos antes que venham procurar a gente".

Harry liberou Ginny do abraço e os dois se levantaram; olhando nos olhos um do outro por um instante, Harry se inclinou e beijou Ginny. Então, pegando a mão dela, os dois voltaram para a Toca.

_Continua no próximo capítulo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Todo o universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, e o plot da fic "Unexpected Events" pertence ao autor Epeefencer. O único crédito meu é referente à tradução para o português. Vale lembrar que nem eu nem Epeefencer ganhamos algo, a não ser satisfação pessoal e reviews. Espero que gostem!_

_Nota do tradutor: depois de começarmos a deslizar pela casca do limão (quem não entendeu, seja bem vindo ao mundo das fanfics!), nossos pombinhos terão muito o que aprender... a começar pela Ginny! Aposto que, no final das contas, o Harry vai adorar o resultado desse papo..._

_Todas as reviews serão respondidas por PM, exceto quando a pessoa não tiver conta no FanFiction._

Unexpected Events – Capítulo 3

Quando retornaram para a Toca, Harry e Ginny encontraram Fleur e Molly ainda sentadas à mesa; Molly estava lendo o _Profeta Diário_, enquanto Fleur estava lendo um livro. A francesa ergueu o olhar e sorriu, antes de fechar o livro e dizer "Ginny, por favor, você pode vir comigo até a sala de estar? Eu gostaria de ter uma conversa com você."

Ginny franziu a testa para Fleur: na última vez em que alguém na Toca queria "ter uma conversa", seus irmãos haviam feito algo indescritível. "Hum, sobre o quê, Fleur?"

Fleur gargalhou ao ver a expressão de Ginny. "Nada de ruim, eu garanto a você. Vamos chamar isso de 'conversa de garotas' e deixar por isso mesmo."

Ginny olhou para sua mãe, que sorriu de volta para ela. "Está ok, Ginny. Eu tenho certeza que vai ser legal e, bem, vamos dizer assim, _**instrutivo**_ também."

Harry estava bastante perplexo. Ele percebeu os olhares entre Fleur e Molly, um de pura diversão e o outro com uma certa "sabedoria", o que o deixou muito curioso.

Molly dobrou o jornal e o colocou no aparador. "Harry, já que são onze e meia, por que você não me ajuda com o almoço enquanto essas duas vão ter uma conversa agradável?"

Ainda certo de que ele estava perdendo alguma coisa, e incerto sobre o que seria, Harry respondeu sem tanta certeza. "Hum, claro, mãe."

Molly acenou uma mão para Harry de maneira ligeiramente afobada e trinou "Oh, ouviram isso? Ele já está me chamando de 'mãe'!" Molly, então, correu pela mesa e trouxe Harry para um de seus abraços quebra-ossos patenteado.

Fleur se levantou e levou Ginny até a sala de estar, onde as duas se sentaram no sofá, juntas. Fleur começou a falar baixinho com Ginny – tão baixinho que Harry não podia ouvir, da cozinha, o que estava sendo dito.

Molly se apressou para ir até a cozinha, e chamou Harry para ajudá-la – lá, ela fez Harry pegar os ingredientes necessários para que eles pudessem fazer sanduíches, como presunto, queijo, maionese, mostarda e pão francês, que Molly pegou para começar a fazer os sanduíches. Nesse meio-tempo, ela mandou Harry arrumar a mesa do almoço.

Enquanto Harry colocava os pratos na mesa, ele podia ver o que acontecia na sala de estar: ele podia ver Fleur e Ginny, sentadas lado a lado e conversando. Fleur estava falando tão baixinho para Ginny que Harry não podia ouvir nada do que estava sendo dito; Ginny olhava para Fleur com os olhos arregalados, a boca aberta, e ela estava corando de um jeito que Harry poderia chamar de rubor médio: mais do que um rubor leve, mas não um rubor Weasley completo.

Harry foi à cozinha pegar talheres e guardanapos, retornou à mesa e voltou a olhar para a sala de estar. Dessa vez, Ginny estava sussurrando alguma coisa para Fleur, antes de olhar para Harry e, em seguida, virar-se para Fleur para dizer alguma coisa antes de explodir em um acesso de risos.

Fleur mandou um olhar apreciativo para Harry antes de sussurrar alguma coisa em resposta para Ginny; isso fez com que Ginny corasse ainda mais, e as duas jovens explodirem em outra rodada de risos.

Harry estava começando a se sentir um pouco desconfortável. Ele não podia dizer sobre o que elas estavam falando, mas fosse o que fosse, ele tinha certeza de que o incluía, e o fato de Ginny estar corando fazia com que ele não tivesse certeza se queria realmente saber.

Harry voltou à cozinha para pegar copos e jarros de sucos de abóbora, maçã e água, e os colocou na mesa. Ele olhou _**mais uma vez**_ para a sala de estar, quase como se estivesse com uma compulsão – era como se ele estivesse dirigindo e passasse ao lado de um carro trouxa destruído: você não quer olhar, mas seus olhos são atraídos de qualquer forma. Ginny agora estava com um rubor Weasley completo, e tinha a expressão de um cervo iluminado por holofotes (_N/T: Meio estranho, mas foi a melhor tradução que consegui_). Fleur estava olhando expressivamente para Harry e dizendo algo para Ginny.

Ginny olhou de Fleur para Harry e vice-versa; ela se inclinou e disse algo na orelha de Fleur que a fez assentir com a cabeça e rir em voz alta. Ela segurou a mão de Ginny e sussurrou algo em sua orelha que fez Ginny assumir uma expressão chocada, a boca aberta em um "oh". Ela olhou para Harry uma última vez antes de esconder o rosto nas mãos por um instante, e então abraçou Fleur. As duas jovens dividiram uma última risada antes que Fleur se levantasse e estendesse a mão para Ginny ficar de pé e as duas entrassem na cozinha.

Fleur mandou um olhar para Harry que o deixou muito desconfortável; Harry trocou um olhar com Ginny enquanto ela seguia Fleur até o cômodo. Foi aí que a francesa disse: "Oh, Harry, você é um bruxo _**muito**_ sortudo."

O que fez Ginny corar novamente enquanto ela olhava para Harry; ele corou em resposta, mesmo que ele não soubesse realmente o motivo.

Enquanto Harry estava ocupado com Ginny, Fleur foi até Molly e sussurrou algo para ela, o que fez as duas gargalharem. As duas mulheres lançaram um olhar para Harry e Ginny que fez os dois adolescentes corarem ainda mais; Harry tinha certeza de que tinha visto uma centelha nos olhos de Molly enquanto ela olhava para eles.

Ginny pegou a mão de Harry e o levou para o assento ao lado do dela; Harry sussurrou para ela com urgência "O que está acontecendo, Ginny?"

Ginny teve dificuldade em manter o olhar de Harry. "Nada", ela sibilou.

"Ginny!", começou Harry, um pouco mais enérgico.

Ginny olhou para Harry com uma expressão suplicante. "Por favor, Harry, nós conversamos mais tarde. Eu prometo."

Não totalmente satisfeito, mas percebendo que não teria nada a ganhar insistindo no assunto, ele suspirou e disse "Ok, Ginny, mas eu realmente me sinto como se eu fosse o único que não soubesse o que está acontecendo."

Ginny olhou de esguelha para Fleur e sua mãe, que continuavam a conversar aos sussurros e a rir como duas estudantes pré-adolescentes. "Você provavelmente está certo, Harry, mas acredite, essa não é uma conversa que você vai querer ter agora."

Molly terminou de preparar os sanduíches e os colocou na mesa. Ela e Fleur se juntaram a Harry e Ginny à mesa, ainda rindo de vez em quando.

Harry respirou profundamente para tentar se acalmar. Ele comeu no que ele esperava que fosse um silêncio amigável, sentindo-se muito desconfortável por estar sob o olhar das três bruxas: Ginny olhando sorrateiramente para ele e corando quando seus olhos se encontravam; e Fleur e Molly lançando aqueles olhares estranhos que o deixavam pouco à vontade.

Fleur ajudou Molly a limpar a mesa quando eles encerraram o almoço. Quando ela terminou, se dirigiu à Molly. "Já que eu me levantei bem cedo hoje, acho que vou subir e tirar um cochilo. Vejo vocês mais tarde." Com isso, ela saiu em direção ao quarto dela.

"Mamãe, você precisa de ajuda agora?", perguntou Ginny.

"Não, querida, eu estou bem, mas posso precisar de uma mãozinha mais tarde para fazer o jantar, ok?"

Ginny pegou a mão de Harry e o guiou até a sala de estar; eles se sentaram no sofá e Ginny apontou a varinha para a lareira, acendendo o fogo e deixando-os quentes e confortáveis.

Harry inclinou-se e deu um beijo bem demorado em Ginny; sorrindo para ela após se separarem, ele perguntou "Você poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

Ginny corou levemente. "Hum, esse não é realmente o melhor momento, Harry. Eu prometo que vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde, mas agora mesmo, eu preciso organizar as ideias, espero que você entenda isso."

Harry suspirou. "Eu me sinto como se fosse a única criança do lado de fora da loja de doces."

Ginny deu um olhar estranho para Harry e soltou uma gargalhada breve. "Você não faz ideia do quão apropriado isso é, Harry, não faz ideia."

Isso não fez Harry se sentir melhor, e ele franziu a testa para Ginny, que sorriu de volta para ele e disse "Não fique bravo, Harry, você vai ganhar um 'presente' muito em breve." Com isso, ela inclinou a cabeça no ombro de Harry e se acomodou. "Por favor, Harry, não fique chateado, eu só preciso de um tempo para pensar. Nós conversamos depois, eu prometo."

Harry colocou o braço em volta de Ginny e deu um sorriso para ela. "Tudo bem, Ginny, eu não estou bravo com você. Só me diga quando você estiver pronta, ok?"

"Ok, Harry", ela respondeu enquanto se acomodava melhor. Eles ficaram ali a maior parte da tarde, escutando a Rádio WWN tocar suavemente ao fundo, enquanto Ginny estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

* * *

Bill e Charlie sentaram-se na cozinha mal-iluminada do Chalé das Conchas; eles estavam dividindo um almoço que consistia em queijo frio, carnes, pão amanhecido e cerveja amanteigada quente.

Bill estava com uma aparência particularmente ruim: seu cabelo, normalmente bem arrumado, estava totalmente desalinhado, e as roupas tinham uma aparência de que tinham sido usadas para dormir à noite passada.

Bill falou desanimadamente para Charlie, "Eu acordei sozinho na cama, vim pra cá e não encontrei nada a não ser esse bilhete." Ele passou o bilhete para o irmão.

Charlie leu o bilhete e balançou a cabeça. "Cara, isso deve ter sido um chute e tanto no traseiro", ele disse simpaticamente.

Bill partiu outro pedaço de queijo e o comeu lentamente. "Eu não sei o que é pior. Quero dizer, ela não quer que eu entre em contato com ela de nenhuma maneira, e eu tenho que esperar que ela fale comigo."

"E o que acontece se você mandar uma coruja de qualquer maneira?", perguntou Charlie.

Bill ergueu a cabeça. "Conhecendo a Fleur como eu conheço, isso só iria piorar a situação. Se eu fizer qualquer coisa contra a vontade dela nesse momento, tenho medo só de pensar no que poderia acontecer."

Charlie olhou para Bill e sacudiu a cabeça novamente. "Então, tudo o que você pode fazer nesse momento é esperar."

Bill tomou um grande gole de sua cerveja amanteigada. "Ao menos, você não tem uma esposa ou namorada que conspire contra você. Se você quisesse, podia arrumar as malas, ir embora e voltar para a Romênia hoje mesmo."

Charlie sorriu tristemente. "Eu poderia, mas eu realmente não quero. Eu preciso consertar essa encrenca de alguma forma. A nossa família é tudo para mim, sem ela, o que é que eu tenho?" Charlie olhou severamente para Bill. "Sabe, nunca esperei que as coisas acontecessem da maneira que aconteceram. Nós fomos tão arrogantes que pensamos que tínhamos tudo sob controle?"

"Acho que sim", disse Bill, pensativamente. "Eu pensei que tudo o que precisávamos era falar com Harry, e ele sempre era tímido em lidar com esse assunto, então ele faria o que nós tínhamos dito e ponto final. Nem em um milhão de anos eu pensei que seríamos interrompidos por mamãe e papai. Eu ainda posso sentir o tapa na minha bochecha!"

Charlie deu uma gargalhada breve. "Melhor você do que eu!" Ele ficou quieto por um instante antes de voltar a encarar a mesa. "Eu ainda não consigo acreditar como ela estava tão furiosa. E papai, com aquele olhar duro e desapontado... eu sempre odiei isso quando éramos mais novos, é ainda pior agora."

Bill e Charlie terminaram de almoçar; o Weasley mais velho, atropeladamente, atirou os pratos na pia. "Onde você ficou à noite passada?"

Charlie suspirou. "No Caldeirão Furado. Cara, eles me olharam de um jeito engraçado quando me registrei lá, sozinho e sem bagagem."

Bill deu um tapinha nas costas de Charlie. "Bem, você pode ficar aqui sempre que precisar."

"Obrigado", disse Charlie, "acho que preciso pegar algumas coisas lá, já que toda a minha bagagem ficou n'A Toca."

Bill olhou para o céu cinza e chuvoso, pensando em como ele tinha tudo a ver com o seu humor. "Eu vou fazer uma caminhada e pensar um pouco."

"Tudo bem, se cuide, eu vejo você mais tarde", disse Charlie, acenando para o irmão.

Charlie colocou seu casaco e aparatou para a vila mais próxima, onde se dirigiu a um pub para tomar algumas cervejas – ele preferia estar em um pub seco e quentinho para poder pensar.

* * *

Ginny finalmente se mexeu, espreguiçando-se e dando um enorme sorriso para Harry. "Vem, vamos voar."

Harry foi arrancado do seu estupor e sorriu para Ginny. "Acho uma ideia brilhante."

Ginny se levantou e estendeu a mão para Harry, que a aceitou alegremente. Ela o puxou para cima, com toda a energia que podia, em um forte abraço; Harry ficou um tanto surpreso com a força de Ginny, e quase a derrubou no processo. Ela deu uma risada enquanto o abraçava fortemente. "Sabe, Harry, você é o máximo. Você é tão paciente e tolerante, não posso acreditar que os idiotas dos meus irmãos tentaram me afastar de você."

Harry se inclinou para frente e deu a Ginny um beijo profundo, que ela correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. Quando eles se separaram, Ginny estava ligeiramente vermelha e respirava com dificuldade. "Melhor irmos se nós vamos mesmo voar", ela disse roucamente.

Harry concluiu que preferia continuar ali naquele instante e continuar a beijar Ginny, mas decidiu não insistir – a promessa implícita de uma continuação mais tarde se sobrepôs ao seu desejo de permanecer ali e correr o risco de desagradar Ginny.

Harry correu para o quarto, onde pegou as vassouras de ambos; ao voltar para a cozinha, ele encontrou Ginny e os dois se dirigiram para o cercado onde eles habitualmente jogavam Quadribol. A princípio, eles só voaram no entorno da área para se acostumarem à sensação de estar no ar e se soltarem, como antes de uma partida.

Subitamente, Ginny voou e deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry. "Te peguei, é a sua vez", ela gritou enquanto disparava no ar a toda velocidade. O lado competitivo de Harry o tomou e ele disparou atrás dela; Ginny gargalhava sonoramente enquanto Harry voava e mergulhava no ar, seguindo o caminho errático feito por Ginny.

Ela começou a ziguezaguear pelas árvores, continuando a olhar para trás para ver onde Harry estava. Ginny ainda estava gargalhando e se divertindo bastante; Harry, gargalhando tanto quanto Ginny, estava diminuindo a distância à medida que a velocidade superior da Firebolt começava a mostrar resultados.

Harry estava fazendo tudo o que sabia para diminuir a distância e alcançar Ginny; ao tentar um atalho por dentro de uma curva para se aproximar, um galhinho acertou Harry no rosto, entortando seus óculos; ele rapidamente ergueu a mão para ajeitá-los, e foi nesse momento que ele não pôde ver Ginny mergulhar na direção do chão para desviar de um galho que obstruía o caminho deles – foi quando Harry colocou os óculos no lugar e ergueu a cabeça para ver o galho na sua frente. Seus reflexos de apanhador entraram em ação, e ele mergulhou ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se desviar.

Ele _**quase**_ conseguiu isso: o topo da cabeça de Harry acertou o galho e o derrubou da vassoura; logo em seguida, ele chegou ao chão com um ruído seco e pesado, com o corpo esparramado.

Ginny percebeu que Harry não estava mais atrás dela, aos risos; ela puxou a vassoura e parou, procurando por Harry. Quando ele não apareceu, ela voltou, tentando encontrá-lo – primeiro, ela encontrou a Firebolt pendurada em uma das árvores; ela a pegou e continuou a procurar por Harry.

Ela o encontrou deitado no chão, sangrando profusamente na cabeça; Harry estava gemendo e o sangue escorria por entre os dedos enquanto ele segurava sua cabeça. Ginny mergulhou rapidamente e aterrissou ao lado dele.

"Oh, Harry, você está ok? Você se machucou muito?"

Milagrosamente, os óculos de Harry continuavam em seu rosto; ele piscou várias vezes, tentando colocar o rosto de Ginny em foco.

"Harry, o que aconteceu?", perguntou Ginny, preocupada.

Harry respondeu, grogue. "Não desviei logo. Meus óculos entortaram, não vi o galho a tempo."

Ginny estava à beira das lágrimas. "Eu não devia ter te levado para as árvores, fui uma estúpida."

"Não foi sua culpa, Gin, foi um acidente." Harry esticou a mão livre e ficou surpreso ao errar o ponto onde estava Ginny – ou _**Ginnys**_, nesse caso. Por algum motivo, havia duas ruivas pairando sobre sua cabeça. Movendo o braço, ele finalmente alcançou o ombro de Ginny. Com um sorriso patético, ele disse baixinho "Te peguei, é a sua vez", antes de desmaiar.

Balançando a cabeça, Ginny conjurou um _Patronus_ e o enviou para buscar Molly.

Poucos instantes depois, Molly apareceu e começou a curar os cortes de Harry – eles não eram sérios, embora os ferimentos na cabeça e no rosto sangrassem profusamente, não significavam risco de vida. As maiores preocupações estavam no enorme galo no topo da cabeça de Harry e no fato de que ele havia perdido a consciência.

No momento em que o levaram de volta para casa, Harry já havia recuperado a consciência, embora ainda estivesse grogue e vendo tudo em dobro.

* * *

Depois que o curandeiro foi embora, Ginny estava quase que fora de si de tanta preocupação. Mais uma vez Harry havia se ferido, e dessa vez, ela tinha certeza que era por culpa dela. Molly a havia feito sentar-se à mesa e tomar uma xícara de chá, tentando acalmá-la.

Ginny soluçou baixinho, enquanto sentava-se ao lado da mãe, que continuava de pé. "Por que, mamãe? Por que tem que acontecer tanta coisa ruim com a gente? Quero dizer, nós tivemos o quê – um dia juntos e felizes? Por que, mamãe, você pode responder isso para mim?"

Molly olhou para Ginny com simpatia. "Ginny, eu não tenho certeza de que exista uma resposta. É assim que a vida é às vezes: um dia ótimo, o dia seguinte horrível. Nós temos que aprender a lidar com isso."

Ginny olhou para a mãe. "Sim, mas isso é uma porcaria. A vida não é justa às vezes."

Molly riu, pesarosamente. "Ninguém disse que seria justa, querida; esse é um dos motivos pelos quais seu pai e eu permitimos que você e Harry ficassem no mesmo quarto. Com essa guerra, e o papel que Harry terá nela, bem... preciso dizer mais?"

Assim que Ginny ficou um pouco mais calma, Molly sentou-se à mesa e colocou uma xícara de chá para si mesma. "Nós precisamos ver as instruções para cuidar de Harry; já que ele teve uma concussão, ele precisa ser despertado a cada hora, durante a noite, para ter certeza de que ele não vai ter problemas. Acha que pode cuidar disso ou é melhor que eu cuide dele?"

Ginny olhou para sua mãe com uma enorme sensação de aborrecimento. "Mamãe, eu já sou bem capaz de cuidar do Harry. Ele é a _**minha**_ responsabilidade, e já que foi por _**minha causa**_ que ele se machucou, _**com toda a certeza**_ que eu vou cuidar dele!"

Molly lançou um olhar de pura reprovação para a filha. "Olhe como fala, Ginny!"

Ginny rolou os olhos e disse "Oh, por favor, mamãe."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!", Molly disse severamente. "Só porque nós relaxamos algumas das restrições para você e Harry, isso não significa que você pode ignorar tudo."

Ginny suspirou e disse "Desculpe, mamãe, eu só estou chateada com o que houve com Harry e tudo o mais agora."

Molly esticou o braço e tocou na mão de Ginny. "Eu entendo, querida, mas lembre-se do presente que nós demos a vocês. Nós realmente queremos que você e Harry sejam felizes."

"Obrigado, mãe."

Nesse instante, Fleur entrou na cozinha carregando a bandeja de Harry. "Não vai comer nada, ele é muito teimoso!"

Ginny se ergueu com uma expressão determinada no rosto, lançou um feitiço de aquecimento na tigela de sopa e pegou a bandeja de Fleur. "Veremos", ela disse enquanto começava a subir as escadas.

Fleur gargalhou ao ver Ginny sumir de vista. "Harry não faz ideia do que ele vai ter... Aposto que ela vai obrigar ele a esvaziar a tigela inteira."

Molly gargalhou com Fleur. "Sem apostas! Tenho certeza que você está certa."

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto Ginny se aprontava para dormir, Harry a observava atentamente. O galo em sua cabeça havia diminuído consideravelmente, e sua visão, finalmente, havia voltado ao normal; para sua sorte, ele não havia fraturado o crânio e sua dor de cabeça havia sido reduzida a um latejo tolerável – embora o gosto medonho das poções que havia tomado permanecesse em sua boca.

Harry observava Ginny com um sorriso bobo no rosto – ela estava nua e de costas para ele, e ele estava aproveitando imensamente a vista, suas curvas eram perfeitamente proporcionais e a bunda dela era um espetáculo em que cada segundo apreciando isso valia a pena.

Cedo demais para o gosto de Harry, ela passou a camisola por sobre a cabeça e se cobriu.

Harry suspirou audivelmente, fazendo Ginny se virar e olhá-lo. "O que houve, Harry?"

"Eu estava apreciando a vista. Me fez esquecer a dor de cabeça."

Ginny sorriu para ele e, depois de percorrer a distância até a cama para se juntar a Harry, ela disse "Quando você se sentir melhor, talvez você possa ter uma nova oportunidade."

Harry riu, mas então levou as mãos à cabeça e gemeu; Ginny deitou-se ao lado dele e começou a massagear, suavemente, as suas têmporas. "Ginny, isso é tão bom", ele disse baixinho.

Ginny se inclinou e plantou um beijo suave na testa de Harry. "Fico feliz em poder ajudar, amor."

Harry fechou os olhos e ficou quieto por alguns instantes. Abrindo lentamente os olhos, ele encarou Ginny e perguntou com um sorrisinho "Eu ainda vou descobrir sobre o quê você e Fleur estavam conversando?"

Ginny continuou a massagear as têmporas de Harry e riu baixinho. "Provavelmente agora não é um bom momento para discutir isso, Harry."

Harry tentou se levantar, mas acabou voltando a se deitar com um gemido. "Essa não foi uma grande ideia", ele disse sob a respiração.

Ginny passou os dedos por sobre a franja cuidadosamente, evitando o galo que estava no meio da linha de seus cabelos. "Meu pobre bebê", ela disse baixinho.

Harry se adiantou e puxou a mão dela para plantar um beijo suave em sua palma. "Ginny, tenho tanta sorte em ter você." Ainda segurando a mão de Ginny, seus olhos se fecharam e ele caiu no sono.

Ginny olhou para o rosto de Harry e sorriu ligeiramente triste. "Eu amo você, Harry Potter", ela sussurrou. Pegando a varinha, ela lançou um feitiço para despertá-la em uma hora; então, ela se acomodou ao lado de Harry e adormeceu.

* * *

Ginny despertou groguemente e observou Harry enquanto ele ressonava pacificamente. A ideia de ter que acordar a cada hora durante a noite para checar as condições de Harry decididamente afetava mais a ela do que a ele – afinal, ela jamais havia sido uma pessoa matutina. Sendo apenas sete da manhã, Ginny não estava acostumada a estar de pé a essa hora quando não estava na escola.

Gentilmente, ela cutucou Harry para acordá-lo.

Os olhos de Harry se abriram e ele olhou para Ginny com uma expressão ligeiramente confusa no rosto; levantando-se devagar, ele sentiu o galo em sua cabeça.

Ele olhou para Ginny com uma expressão confusa. "Imagino que não tenha sido um sonho, então?", ele perguntou para ela.

Ginny olhou com um pouco de preocupação para Harry. "Não, Harry, não foi. Como você se sente agora de manhã?"

"Um pouco dolorido, um pouco confuso e um pouco estúpido."

"Estúpido, Harry?", questionou Ginny, confusa.

Harry olhou embaraçado para a cama. "Sim, que grande voador eu sou, não consigo nem me desviar de um galho."

"Harry!", Ginny exclamou, perturbada. "Foi um acidente, você mesmo disse isso ontem. Se alguém tem que levar a culpa sou eu, que levei nós dois para as árvores."

"Ginny, se eu não estivesse tentando te alcançar com todas as minhas forças e passar por atalhos tão estreitos, eu não teria entortado meus óculos e teria visto o galho a tempo", Harry disse, taciturno.

Ginny respirou profundamente e liberou o ar devagar, através dos lábios apertados. "Escute, Harry, merdas acontecem. Alguns dias, são grandes merdas, e outros dias, merdas ruins. Ontem foi o dia da merda ruim, você tem que superar isso. É preciso pensar nas coisas boas da vida, enquanto pudermos. OK?"

Harry lançou para Ginny um olhar assustado pelo uso da palavra 'merda': ele jamais havia ouvido ela falar daquela maneira. Olhando-a diretamente nos olhos, ele sorriu para ela. "Ok, Gin. Você está certa. Obrigado por me abrir os olhos, e obrigado por se preocupar comigo à noite passada."

Ginny abraçou Harry levemente, não querendo causar mais nenhuma dor a ele. Ela girou para fora da cama e estendeu a mão para Harry. "Venha, amor, hora de tomar banho e eu quero que você lave meu cabelo novamente."

Harry sorriu para ela enquanto se erguia lentamente, testando seu equilíbrio e verificando como estava a sua cabeça; ele girou a cabeça por sobre o pescoço para aliviar a sensação de rigidez.

Ele saiu da cama, com Ginny próxima para ter certeza de que ele estava bem. Harry sorriu para ela. "Não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava."

Ambos colocaram seus roupões e Ginny pegou roupas limpas para eles; ela guiou Harry pelo corredor até alcançarem o banheiro. Mais uma vez eles compartilharam o chuveiro, com Ginny lavando Harry cuidadosamente e vetando a possibilidade de deixar que ele a lavasse. Então, certificando-se de que a água estava ligeiramente mais quente, ela colocou Harry debaixo do jato d'água para ajuda-lo a aliviar os músculos doloridos.

Só então Harry finalmente trocou de lugar com Ginny, insistindo em lavar o cabelo dela novamente.

Depois de encerrarem o banho e se trocarem, eles voltaram para o quarto; Harry penteou e desfez os nós do cabelo de Ginny, mas ela o impediu de escová-lo até que estivesse seco. "Vamos, Harry, vamos tomar o café da manhã."

Harry e Ginny desceram para a cozinha e se juntaram a Arthur, Molly e Fleur para o café da manhã; enquanto eles aproveitavam os pratos de bacon, ovos e torradas, Harry percebeu que Arthur lançava um olhar divertido para ele. Por baixo da mesa, ele cutucou Ginny para chamar a sua atenção e usou os olhos para dirigir o olhar dela para seu pai.

Ginny entendeu a expressão do pai tanto quanto Harry havia entendido; ela olhou de volta para Harry e deu de ombros.

Todos encerraram o café da manhã, e Arthur começou a se preparar para ir para o trabalho; Fleur ajudou Molly a limpar a mesa, e então, saiu para dar uma caminhada; Molly começou a lavar a louça e a se preparar para o resto do dia.

Harry e Ginny começaram a fazer o caminho de volta para o quarto deles, mas Arthur os alcançou antes que eles subissem as escadas. Com um sorriso no rosto, ele disse "Hum, Harry, posso ter uma palavrinha com você?"

Harry lançou um olhar de esguelha para Ginny, que encolheu ligeiramente os ombros e continuou a andar na direção do quarto.

Harry virou-se para seguir Arthur até a sala de estar; ao ver o olhar preocupado de Harry, ele deu uma risada e disse "Não precisa se preocupar, Harry, eu só queria ter uma palavrinha sobre algo que eu percebi nos últimos dias."

"Ah, e o que foi, pai?", Harry questionou, preocupado.

Arthur tentou, com muita dificuldade, reprimir uma gargalhada. "Eu percebi essa manhã que tanto você quanto Ginny desceram essa manhã já tendo tomado banho, e embora eu não estivesse aqui quando vocês chegaram, eu estava aqui depois que vocês tomaram banho."

Harry estava _**muito confuso **_agora, e não fazia a menor ideia para onde essa conversa estava indo.

Arthur colocou uma mão nas costas de Harry. "O que você precisa saber é que os canos passam pelo quarto meu e de Molly, e eu só ouvi o barulho da água correndo pelos canos uma única vez por dia."

Primeiro, Harry empalideceu – e, em seguida, corou furiosamente.

Arthur gargalhou sonoramente ao ver a reação de Harry. "Não se preocupe, Harry, só estou se divertindo às suas custas. Ah, sim, eu lembro quando eu e Molly éramos casados, e ainda não tínhamos filhos, nós dividimos muitas vezes o chuveiro também. Molly adorava quando eu lavava o cabelo dela, então pensei em passar essa dica para você."

Harry ficou ainda mais vermelho. "Eu, hum, já sei disso, senhor"; completamente envergonhado, voltou a agir de maneira um tanto quanto formal.

"Isso é ótimo, Harry, sempre lembre que são os pequenos detalhes que fazem a diferença na hora de deixar sua namorada ou esposa feliz, especialmente coisas que a mimem e mostrem o quanto você se preocupa com ela." Olhando para o relógio, ele disse "Bem, tenho que ir se não quiser chegar atrasado. Te vejo depois."

Harry suspirou de alívio e voltou para o quarto, onde Ginny esperava impaciente pelo retorno de Harry; ele entrou no quarto, e Ginny o olhou, preocupada. "O que ele queria, Harry?"

"Ele, ah, queria que eu soubesse que ele sabe que nós tomamos banho juntos nos últimos dias", Harry disse enquanto corava.

Ginny parecia chocada com a revelação de Harry. "Você está encrencado por causa disso?"

Harry olhou com amor para Ginny enquanto andava na direção dela; ela estava sentada junto à penteadeira, brincando com a escova. Harry pegou a escova da mão dela e começou a escovar o cabelo dela amorosamente. "Uh, não, na verdade ele... ah, ele queria me dar uma dica. Ele disse que, por experiência própria, lavar o cabelo da sua esposa ou namorada é uma ótima maneira de deixa-la feliz."

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram, tamanho o choque. "O quê?!"

Harry riu e inclinou-se para beijar Ginny no pescoço; sussurrando em sua orelha, ele disse "Sim, parece que Molly realmente gostava de ter o seu cabelo lavado quando eles eram mais jovens; antes de terem filhos, eles tomavam banho juntos."

Ginny girou sobre o assento, corando profundamente. "Ele não disse isso, disse?"

Harry riu novamente. "Com certeza que sim. Não conseguia parar de corar, ele parecia realmente gostar de me deixar sem jeito. Eu não acredito que vou conseguir encarar a mamãe novamente."

Ginny escondeu as mãos no rosto por um instante. Então, sacudindo a cabeça, ela olhou para Harry. "Meu Deus, eu não sei se queria realmente saber disso. Como vou conseguir encarar a mamãe sem reagir?"

Harry continuou a escovar os cabelos de Ginny, pensando nos pais dela; então, ele riu subitamente.

Ginny o olhou através do espelho. "O que foi, Harry?"

Ele sorriu para Ginny. "Sabe, eu acho que foi legal da parte do seu pai querer dividir algo tão pessoal comigo. Ele queria que eu soubesse como cuidar de você e deixa-la feliz. Pode parecer um pouco estranho, considerando que são seus pais, mas a longo prazo, acho que foi realmente muito especial."

Ginny olhou para Harry com adoração nos olhos. "Sim, eu consigo ver o seu ponto: não é todo pai que diz para o namorado da filha algo desse tipo depois de dizer que sabe que eles estão tomando banho juntos."

Harry terminou de escovar os cabelos de Ginny no instante em que a luz do sol entrou no quarto pela janela e iluminou os cabelos dela: milhares de diferentes tons de vermelho reluziram em sua juba de fogo.

Harry deslizou as mãos pelo cabelo dela e juntou um punhado para poder trazer ao rosto; ele inalou profundamente, saboreando a doce fragrância que ele amava tanto.

Ginny sorriu para ele enquanto ele se perdia no seu cabelo; era mais uma possibilidade que eles dividiam na arte de fazer seu parceiro/a feliz.

Foi quando Harry deixou o cabelo de Ginny cair em uma cascata colorida que ela percebeu como ele estava cansado. "Venha, amor, você teve uma tarde dura, e nós tivemos uma noite dura; hora de um cochilo."

Ginny se levantou e pegou a mão de Harry; ela o guiou para a cama, o fez se sentar e removeu seus tênis. Em seguida, ela o empurrou suavemente para que ele se deitasse; foi só então que ela retirou os próprios tênis e deitou-se ao lado de Harry.

Então, Ginny puxou Harry para junto dela para que a cabeça dele descansasse no ombro dela; ela colocou os braços em volta dos ombros dele, e o beijou no topo da cabeça. "Descanse agora, Harry, você precisa melhorar para que eu possa dividir com você o que Fleur me falou ontem."

Harry olhou para Ginny antes de abaixar a cabeça; ele beijou-a no pescoço da melhor forma possível, na posição em que estava. "Isso soa como um grande incentivo para melhorar. Se eu pelo menos soubesse sobre o que vocês estavam falando..."

Com isso, Harry adormeceu, aninhando-se no abraço amoroso de Ginny; ela sorriu para ele, dando-lhe mais um beijo suave em sua cabeça e juntando-se a Harry em um sono pacífico.

_N.T.: Bem... final de mais um capítulo, e dessa vez Harry passou por uma situação nem um pouco agradável... mas que ainda é fichinha comparado ao que vem por aí._

_E para deixar vocês com a pulga atrás da orelha... __**faltam 20 capítulos. **__HAHAHAHAHA!_

_Beijos!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Todo o universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, e o plot da fic "Unexpected Events" pertence ao autor Epeefencer. __O único crédito meu é referente à tradução para o português. Vale lembrar que nem eu nem Epeefencer ganhamos algo, a não ser satisfação pessoal e reviews. __Espero que gostem!_

_Nota do tradutor: olá, pessoal, tudo bem? No meu caso, mais ou menos, essa última semana foi bem difícil – a avó da minha noiva faleceu há alguns dias, e eu tive que parar a tradução, afinal, como diria Harry, "isso é o que uma família faz: eles se ajudam uns aos outros". Além disso, andei numa situação meio difícil, já que estou fazendo uma mudança de endereço – não da minha casa, mas dos meus negócios. Enfim, a vida real andou cobrando uma conta bem forte esses dias, mas concluí a tradução de mais um capítulo de __**Unexpected Events**__._

_As respostas às reviews serão dadas por PM, a menos que a pessoa não tenha conta no Fanfiction._

_Beijos!_

_P.S.: Antes que eu me esqueça... __**faltam 19**__._

Unexpected Events – Capítulo 4

Os próximos dias foram muito calmos para Harry e Ginny; ela se certificava de que Harry descansasse quando era necessário, comesse de forma correta e saudável, não fizesse esforços físicos e fosse dormir cedo.

Mesmo com tais cuidados, ele ainda sofreu com dores de cabeça durante os próximos dias, embora elas diminuíssem em intensidade e frequência com o passar dos dias.

Durante todo esse tempo, Ginny se recusou terminantemente a discutir com Harry sobre a conversa que ela havia tido com Fleur; a princípio, isso havia aborrecido Harry até não poder mais, mas ele acabou cedendo à insistência de Ginny de que Harry não precisava saber disso ainda, e que isso poderia ser prejudicial para sua recuperação.

É claro que Harry pensava que nada do que as duas bruxas houvessem discutido pudesse ser prejudicial para que ele recuperasse a saúde. Felizmente para Harry, a rotina matutina de tomarem banho juntos e o tratamento generoso de Harry na hora de cuidar dos cabelos de Ginny não havia mudado em nada. Também devido à lesão de Harry, o embaraço que Harry e Ginny esperavam devido à história relatada por Arthur jamais se materializou.

E foi assim que, no quarto dia depois que a cabeça de Harry teve seu infeliz encontro com o galho da árvore, Harry e Ginny estavam em seu quarto – Ginny sentada em frente à sua penteadeira, enquanto Harry escovava o cabelo vermelho flamejante de Ginny até que ele brilhasse como fogo. Harry amava a sensação sedosa dos cabelos de Ginny enquanto seus dedos corriam pelos fios, enquanto ele o escovava lenta e amorosamente – era tão suave e cheiroso, que ele poderia passar horas a fio despejando toda a atenção nos cabelos de Ginny.

Ginny suspirou contente enquanto Harry continuava a afagar seu cabelo, longa e luxuriosamente – seus olhos estavam fechados e ela se deliciava em êxtase absoluto. Ginny disse baixinho "É melhor você parar, Harry."

Harry continuou escovando, e perguntou "Por que, Ginny, você não está gostando?"

Ginny virou-se para trás e segurou a escova gentilmente. "Sim, e você sabe disso, mas se você não parar, eu vou virar suflê, e não vou conseguir fazer nada hoje."

Harry riu para Ginny. "Bem, nós não podemos deixar você virar suflê agora." Harry deixou Ginny tomar a escova da sua mão, mas, antes que ela pudesse se levantar, Harry afastou gentilmente o cabelo de Ginny do seu pescoço e depositou com delicadeza um beijo na lateral do pescoço, no espaço logo abaixo da sua orelha – exatamente onde ele sabia que teria uma reação mais forte.

Ginny gemeu baixinho, saboreando o toque dos lábios suaves e quentes dele enquanto eles tocavam de leve na sua pele sensível – ela esticou a mão para trás e segurou a cabeça de Harry, trazendo-a mais para perto. "Oh, Merlin, você vai ser a minha morte!", ela murmurou suavemente.

Harry riu junto ao pescoço dela e disse "Eu, certamente, espero que não." Então, ele continuou a plantar beijinhos no pescoço, seguindo a curva do queixo dela; Ginny virou a cabeça para que seus lábios pudessem se encontrar. Harry fez a língua percorrer os lábios de Ginny, e ela abriu a boca para permitir acesso; suas línguas dançavam e giravam, fazendo com que ambos gemessem profundamente em sua paixão cada vez mais crescente.

"Harry, Ginny! O almoço está pronto", veio o grito de Molly do andar de baixo.

Harry e Ginny terminaram o beijo, e ambos resmungaram com a separação; Harry ofereceu a mão para Ginny e a ajudou a se levantar. Ainda de mãos dadas, eles desceram para a cozinha para se juntarem a Molly e Fleur para o almoço – Molly havia feito um dos seus famosos guisados de carne, pão fresco e um pudim fabuloso para a sobremesa.

Assim que o almoço acabou, Harry e Ginny notaram que Molly e Fleur pareciam muito nervosas. Harry finalmente perguntou "O que é que houve com vocês duas?"

Fleur sentou-se de volta e Molly fez um bule de chá, sendo esse o meio dela de lidar com quase todas as situações estressantes; Fleur olhou para Molly, que deu um curto aceno de cabeça para ela, e então para Harry e Ginny. "Ginny, nós queríamos falar com você sobre o Bill."

O humor de Ginny ficou imediatamente sombrio; Harry pegou a mão dela e apertou-a levemente. "O que é que tem ele?", Ginny perguntou friamente.

"Sua mãe e eu achamos que é a hora de nós termos uma conversa com ele", Fleur respondeu cautelosamente. "Só nós duas. Nós achamos que seria melhor assim, menos estressante dessa forma. A menos que você ache que deveria estar lá?"

Ginny pensou por um instante. "Não, eu acho que é melhor se eu não estiver aqui. Eu não tenho certeza se estou pronta para confrontar qualquer um deles ainda." Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para a janela. "Quando vocês estão pensando em fazer isso?"

Foi Molly quem respondeu. "Bem, se estiver ok para você, Ginny, nós pensamos em fazer isso hoje à noite."

Ginny franziu a testa ligeiramente. "Acho que não tenho nada contra isso. Harry e eu ficaremos no nosso quarto. Eu gostaria que vocês nos procurassem depois que ele for embora, para que nós possamos discutir o que vocês tiverem descoberto."

"Parece um bom plano, vou chamá-lo para estar aqui às oito da noite", disse Molly. "Isso vai nos dar tempo de sombra para o jantar antes que ele apareça. Vou mandar uma coruja e acertar tudo."

Ginny pegou a mão de Harry e o puxou para a porta; eles sentaram-se no banco de balanço da varanda, e Ginny descansou a cabeça no ombro de Harry. Ele poderia dizer que ela estava inquieta sobre a visita de Bill. "Você quer conversar sobre isso?", ele perguntou gentilmente.

Ginny suspirou e acomodou melhor a cabeça no ombro de Harry. "Não, não agora. Eu estou me sentindo muito cansada sobre isso, eu gostaria de poder esquecer isso por um tempo."

Harry riu e ergueu o queixo de Ginny com a mão. Olhando no fundo dos olhos dela, ele disse "Talvez eu possa lhe ajudar dessa maneira." Ele, então, abaixou os lábios na direção dos lábios dela e lhe deu um beijo profundo, de aquecer a alma; Harry recuou ligeiramente, fazendo Ginny abrir os olhos – ela se viu olhando nos olhos verde-esmeraldas; eles pareciam alcançar diretamente o núcleo do seu ser. Todos os pensamentos sobre qualquer coisa, menos Harry, foram varridos da sua mente.

Os olhos de Ginny fecharam-se novamente enquanto Harry se inclinava e, mais uma vez, tomando posse de sua boca – dessa vez, ele pressionou sua língua para a frente, exigindo entada, o que ela permitiu alegremente. À medida que suas línguas dançavam e giravam, Ginny sentiu um fogo explodir profundamente dentro dela.

As mãos de Ginny começaram a correr por sobre Harry – uma percorrendo o cabelo, e a outra percorrendo seu peito, ombros e braços, sentindo a forma e a força dos músculos enquanto ele a segurava firmemente contra seu corpo.

Harry tinha uma mão enterrada no cabelo de Ginny, apoiando a cabeça dela e mantendo seus lábios unidos aos dele; a outra deslizou da bochecha para o pescoço, por sobre os ombros e, finalmente, colocando-se no lado dela, a palma na lateral do seio, e o polegar, percorrendo o topo e esfregando o mamilo.

Ginny soltou um gemido profundo de sua garganta – Harry estava deixando-a insana com os prazeres que ela estava sentindo. Finalmente, Ginny quebrou o beijo e enterrou a cabeça no peito de Harry mais uma vez; ela o abraçou fortemente e se deleitou com a proximidade que ela sentia junto desse jovem quente e maravilhoso por quem ela tinha se apaixonado.

Ela não conseguia acreditar como, rapidamente, os sentimentos que ela tinha por ele haviam se intensificado. Tudo o que ela sabia agora era que ela queria passar toda a eternidade com ele.

E foi assim que Harry e Ginny passaram boa parte da tarde, sentados no banco de balanço da varanda, beijando e acariciando um ao outro, ficando mais e mais familiarizados um com o outro, ficando mais e mais apaixonados.

* * *

Molly sentou-se, segurando um pedaço de pergaminho, e escreveu sua mensagem para Bill, deixando-a curta e direto ao ponto:

_Bill,_

_Sua presença é requisitada na Toca às oito horas da noite de hoje._

_Por favor, seja pontual. Fleur e eu desejamos discutir suas atitudes_

_relacionadas à sua irmã e ao namorado dela._

_Molly._

Molly estava satisfeita consigo mesma: era curta, concisa e impessoal. Justamente a atmosfera que ela desejava transmitir.

Ela foi para perto de Hermes, a coruja que eles haviam dado a Percy quando ele havia se tornado monitor. Ela riu para si mesma, imaginando se a coruja compreendia a situação na qual seus filhos haviam se metido e preferia ficar ali, em vez de se juntar a eles no "exílio".

A fase um do plano que pretendia unir novamente sua família estava em curso. Após enviar Hermes com a nota para Bill, ela se levantou e começou a preparar o jantar.

* * *

Bill estava sentado no banco dos fundos no Chalé das Conchas, olhando por sobre as falésias junto ao mar. Seu humor estava sombrio e tumultuado, como o oceano parecia estar agora mesmo.

Bill não conseguia acreditar como ele sentia _tanto_ a falta de Fleur – ele sentia que iria acabar ficando louco de saudades em relação aos pequenos detalhes sobre sua esposa: o calor do corpo dela ao lado dele, os toques que eles trocavam ao passarem enquanto se movimentavam pela casa, os beijos rápidos, os abraços. Um milhão de pequenos detalhes, que duas pessoas que se amavam dividiam em sua vida a dois.

Enquanto ele permanecia sentado, pensando na sua vida, uma coruja pousou ao lado dele e deixou cair um envelope antes de levantar voo novamente. Após abrir e ler a nota, ele soltou um suspiro de alívio – talvez, _talvez_, ele pudesse começar a reparar o dano que ele havia feito.

* * *

Mesmo considerando que Molly havia feito um jantar magnífico, Ginny teve muita dificuldade para comer. Harry a observou atentamente, sabendo o turbilhão que ela estava sentindo. Harry sabia que ela não havia passado muito tempo pensando sobre seus irmãos desde a noite fatídica. Ela ainda não havia chegado a uma conclusão sobre o que ela sentia e sobre como lidar com seus irmãos.

Finalmente, o jantar acabou e Molly foi pegar a sobremesa, uma das favoritas de Ginny: torta de morango com muito creme fresco de chantilly. Ginny nem olhou para a torta, largando o garfo no prato – que estava com o jantar virtualmente intocado. "Desculpa, mamãe, mas eu não estou realmente com fome essa noite. Se você não se importa, eu vou para o meu quarto." Ela se ergueu lentamente, e sem olhar para ninguém, foi para as escadas.

Harry observou ela ir com tristeza em seus olhos; doía-lhe ver Ginny tão arrasada. Olhando melancolicamente para a torta, ele se ergueu para seguir Ginny. "Com licença, é melhor eu ir e verificar a Ginny."

Molly viu a tristeza nos olhos de Harry, que começava a seguir seu amor pelas escadas. "Espere, Harry", ela o chamou.

Harry parou e virou-se para Molly.

Molly cortou rapidamente um pedaço do bolo e colocou uma quantidade generosa de chantilly em cima. Depois de pegar um garfo, ela entregou o pedaço para Harry. "Aqui, Harry, talvez você consiga convencê-la a dividir com você. É a favorita dela."

Harry lançou um sorriso pequeno. "Obrigado, mãe, vou tentar ver se ela come um pouco."

Harry subiu as escadas e parou na frente da porta do quarto. Se contendo, ele bateu levemente à porta e disse "Posso entrar, Ginny?"

Ele ouviu um soluço abafado, e em seguida, a resposta rouca de Ginny "Entre, Harry". Ela o olhou com uma expressão confusa. "Por que você bateu? Esse é o seu quarto também".

"Eu sei, Ginny, só que eu não sabia se você queria companhia agora mesmo".

Ginny sorriu fracamente. "Eu sempre vou gostar da sua companhia, Harry. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você".

Harry mostrou o pedaço de torta de morango. "Eu pensei que poderíamos dividir isso".

Ginny suspirou. "Eu não sei, Harry, eu não me sinto realmente com fome agora mesmo".

Harry pegou uma porção com o garfo e a colocou na frente da boca de Ginny. "Abra", ele disse.

Ginny olhou para Harry com a testa ligeiramente franzida, mas abriu a boca depois de um instante; Harry, gentilmente, deslizou o garfo para a boca dela. Ginny fechou lentamente a boca, enquanto Harry deslizava o garfo para fora. Ela mastigou lentamente, com os olhos fechados, e soltou um pequeno gemido. "Isso é tão bom, Harry".

Harry pegou outra porção com o garfo e começou a alimentar Ginny novamente. Quando ele ofereceu o terceiro pedaço, ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Sua vez, nós estamos dividindo, lembre-se!" Assim que ela terminou de falar, Harry colocou a porção de torta na boca dela.

Os olhos de Ginny brilhavam levemente quando ela pegou o garfo da mão de Harry; ela pegou um pedaço enorme da torta e o colocou na frente da boca de Harry. "Sua vez", ela insistiu.

Harry sorriu para ela e abriu a boca para receber o pedaço de torta; Ginny sorriu para ele e balançou a cabeça. Enquanto ela estava ocupada, Harry tomou o garfo de volta e ofereceu outro pedaço para Ginny, que o aceitou com um sorriso. Nesse vai e vem, eles trocaram pedaços da deliciosa sobremesa até que ela acabasse.

Ginny se inclinou e beijou Harry gentilmente, lambendo um pouco de chantilly que estava no canto da boca. "Obrigada, amor, estava deliciosa".

Harry a abraçou com firmeza. "Eu sabia que você iria amar se eu trouxesse um pedaço. E também sabia que iria fazer você se sentir melhor, também".

Ginny colocou Harry gentilmente de volta na cama e se deitou, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Harry. "Como você sabia o que fazer para me fazer sentir melhor?"

Harry depositou um beijo suave no topo da cabeça de Ginny e inalou uma enorme lufada da fragrância de Ginny. "Eu só tento fazer o que eu sinto que vai fazer você feliz, o que eu penso que você quer que eu faça".

* * *

Molly, Arthur e Fleur viram Harry subir as escadas para alcançar Ginny. Arthur checou o relógio e sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu realmente tenho que ir", ele disse, desapontado. "Ter que fazer hora extra, tudo bem, mas eu realmente queria estar aqui essa noite".

Molly abraçou o marido firmemente. "Não se preocupe, querido, Fleur e eu somos capazes de lidar com isso".

"Eu sei, querida, mas eu realmente queria dizer a Bill o que é que eu penso".

Molly ajudou o marido a colocar a capa e deu um tapinha no braço dele enquanto ele caminhava para a porta. "Bem, essa é uma conversa preliminar para ver se nós demos alguma impressão nele, e eu tenho certeza que você vai ter uma chance de conversar com ele mais tarde".

Com um último e rápido beijo na bochecha dela, Arthur saiu e caminhou para o ponto de Aparatação, onde ele desapareceu com um _pop_.

Pouco tempo depois, às 7:58 da noite, Bill apareceu no ponto de Aparatação d'A Toca, caminhou até a porta e bateu nela, precisamente, às oito horas da noite.

Molly respondeu à porta e o convidou para entrar. "Venha, William, sente-se à mesa. Sua esposa e eu queremos ter uma conversa com você".

Bill sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa – a cadeira mais próxima à porta. Olhando em torno de si mesmo, ele viu as formas familiares da casa dos seus pais; ele percebeu o quanto ele havia sentido falta de estar ali. Ele sabia que havia ocasiões nas quais ele ficava fora por longos períodos de tempo, mas nunca antes ele havia sido impedido de visitar sempre que quisesse.

Fleur sentou-se à sua direita e Molly juntou-se a eles, sentando-se à sua esquerda. Molly o olhou de cima para baixo, notando a aparência desgrenhada dele. "Bem, William, vejo que essa semana foi bem difícil para você".

Bill notou que sua mãe havia usado seu nome de batismo, e isso não era um bom presságio. "Eu já tive semanas melhores, mamãe", ele disse baixinho.

Molly ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, ligeiramente aborrecida ao ouvi-lo usar o termo "mamãe", mas ela não disse nada sobre isso.

* * *

No andar de cima, Ginny ouviu os sons abafados de pessoas conversando no térreo – ela percebeu que seu irmão havia chegado.

Ginny subiu em cima de Harry e ficou próxima à porta, escutando atentamente. Ela suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto contemplava o que fazer. Chegando a uma conclusão, Ginny virou-se para Harry. "Eu mudei de ideia, Harry, eu preciso ir lá embaixo e dizer a Bill o que é que eu penso. Ele precisa saber como eu me sinto".

"Você tem certeza, Gin?"

"Sim, Harry, eu preciso fazer isso. Só uma coisa, você pode me fazer um favor?", perguntou Ginny.

"Qualquer coisa, Gin, tudo o que você precisa é pedir", Harry respondeu.

Ginny pegou a varinha e a entregou para Harry segurar. "Você poderia segurar isso para mim para eu não ficar tentada a usá-la nesse idiota?"

Harry pegou a varinha de Ginny e assentiu para ela. "Eu vou mantê-la segura para você".

Ginny olhou para a porta, e então voltou-se para Harry. "Mais uma coisa, Harry, me prometa que você vai esperar aqui por mim. Eu sinto que isso é algo que tenho que fazer por mim mesma".

Harry olhou para Ginny intensamente. "Se você tem certeza de que não precisa do meu apoio lá embaixo, eu vou esperar aqui".

"Obrigada, Harry", Ginny disse enquanto ela abria a porta e se dirigia para as escadas.

Ginny permaneceu nas sombras da escadaria por um instante – olhando para Bill sentado à mesa com Fleur e sua mãe, ela não podia realmente ouvir o que estava sendo dito.

Na cozinha iluminada, Bill parecia um tanto desgrenhado: ele estava com a barba por fazer e seu cabelo, normalmente brilhante, parecia imundo e despenteado. Suas roupas pareciam terem sido usadas para dormir.

Ginny entrou na cozinha iluminada – assim que ela fez isso, os três adultos olharam para ela, duas com surpresa parcial e um com um quê de expectativa esperançosa em seus rostos.

Sua mãe disse "Ginny, eu pensei que tínhamos concordado que Fleur e eu iríamos conversar com Bill, sozinhas, hoje à noite?"

"Sinto muito, mamãe", Ginny disse friamente. "Quanto mais eu penso sobre isso, mas eu sinto que preciso falar com o meu, por falta de uma palavra melhor, irmão".

Bill, movendo-se na direção de Ginny, disse baixinho "Ginny, eu..."

"CALE A BOCA", Ginny gritou para ele, "CALE A BOCA! CALE A BOCA! CALE A BOCA!", esmurrando os punhos na mesa para cada "cale a boca". "Simplesmente cale a boca! Eu não me importo com o que você tem para falar!"

Bill caiu de volta na cadeira, com uma expressão chocada no seu rosto.

Gentilmente, Molly colocou sua mão na de Ginny. "Ginny, querida, você tem certeza que você quer fazer isso agora?"

Ginny retirou a mão dela da mão de sua mãe. "Sim, mamãe. Eu preciso dizer a esse idiota exatamente o que ele fez." Voltando-se para Bill com um olhar de pura fúria e ódio, ela disse friamente. "SEU BASTARDO! Eu odeio você! Eu nunca soube que poderia odiar alguém tão completamente quando eu posso, mas eu posso."

Bill empalideceu com as palavras de Ginny.

Ginny continuou, "Eu odeio você agora tanto quanto eu costumava amar você. Você destruiu isso. Jogou fora o que nós tínhamos. Você sempre foi a pessoa com quem eu podia contar, William. Você era a pessoa que eu procurava em busca de apoio ou ajuda. Você era quem eu considerava o meu irmão favorito." À medida que Ginny continuou, lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto dela.

Com sua fúria inabalada, ela continuou sua tirada. "EU CONFIEI EM VOCÊ!", ela gritou. "Eu nunca mais vou conseguir fazer isso novamente! Eu respeitava você, isso também se foi!"

O pouco de cor que ainda restava sumiu do rosto de Bill. Mesmo Molly e Fleur estavam chocadas com a extensão da fúria de Ginny.

Ginny parou para respirar e Bill disse baixinho. "Ginny, eu sinto muito."

A fúria de Ginny cresceu ainda mais. "VOCÊ SENTE MUITO! SENTE MUITO!", ela gritou incredulamente.

No andar de cima, Harry podia ouvir a voz alta de Ginny. Com a porta fechada, ele não podia saber o que ela estava dizendo, mas ele sabia que ela estava furiosa e gritando com toda a força dos seus pulmões. Ele sabia que havia prometido a Ginny que iria esperar por ela, mas ele percebeu que ela precisava mais do seu apoio do que ele manter a palavra dada. Harry desceu as escadas em silêncio, parou nas sombras, e ouviu.

Ginny se levantou da cadeira, e inclinou-se sobre os punhos fechados sobre a mesa. "EU. ODEIO. VOCÊ.", ela gritou novamente. Olhando para a expressão machucada no rosto de Bill, ela soltou uma risada vazia. "Oh, pobre William, eu feri os sentimentos dele. BEM, ENTÃO ADIVINHE! Você me feriu ainda pior! E você não tem ninguém para culpar, exceto a si mesmo. Eu não fiz nada, NADA, para merecer o que você fez comigo, mas você trouxe isso para você mesmo com suas ações."

Ginny balançou a cabeça e olhou para cima por um momento. "Você se lembra quando eu tinha seis anos e meio, sete anos, e eu estava determinada a escalar a velha macieira que você, Charlie e os gêmeos gostavam de escalar? Você tentou me impedir? Não! Você ficou embaixo e me disse palavras de encorajamento. E quando eu estava lá em cima, aquele galho velho se quebrou e eu caí, você me pegou. É isso o que você tem que fazer por alguém que você ama. Pegá-los se eles caírem. Certificar-se de que você estará lá por eles."

Abaixando o olhar para a mesa, Ginny organizou seus pensamentos. Erguendo novamente o olhar para Bill, ela começou mais uma vez. "Você me machucou tão profundamente que eu não sei se eu terei condições de perdoar você", ela disse, sacudindo a cabeça. "O fato é, eu tenho certeza que se Harry estivesse aqui e fosse só com ele, ele perdoaria você porque é o tipo de pessoa que ele é: ele é compassivo, atencioso, nobre, e sabe perdoar. E você pensou que ele não era bom o bastante para mim. BEM, ENTÃO ADIVINHE, ELE É DEZ VEZES O HOMEM QUE VOCÊ É!"

Ginny ouviu um ruído atrás dela no momento em que Harry entrava no cômodo. Ele se aproximou e colocou os braços em torno de Ginny, que virou-se para ele, colocando os braços dentro do abraço de Harry. Suas lágrimas aumentaram à medida que ela liberava suas emoções reprimidas. "Agora mesmo, eu nunca mais quero ver você novamente. NUNCA!"

Harry olhou furiosamente para Bill. "Você sabe, Bill, ela está certa. Se fosse só comigo, eu perdoava você em um piscar de olhos, mas pelo que você fez com Ginny, eu não tenho certeza se poderei. Se, de alguma forma, você conseguir consertar as coisas com ela, talvez, mas agora mesmo eu não posso."

Subitamente, Harry colocou as mãos em Bill, que sentiu como se tivesse levado um banho de ácido no rosto – ele queimou como se tivesse sido envolvido com Fogomaldito. A cadeira de Bill tombou para trás enquanto ele cobria o rosto com as mãos – fumaça saiu por entre os dedos e debaixo das mãos. Ele gritou de dor.

Fleur e Molly olharam de Bill para Harry horrorizadas, imaginando o que ele teria feito.

Tão subitamente quando os gritos de Bill começaram, eles pararam, e ele começou a sentir o rosto com as mãos.

Como Molly não conseguia ver o rosto de Bill a partir do local onde estava, enquanto ele estava no chão, ela virou-se para Harry e disse veementemente, "O que foi que você fez!"

Fleur olhou para o marido e engasgou, não acreditando no que estava vendo.

Lentamente, Bill se levantou e abaixou as mãos. Fleur não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos: as cicatrizes de Bill haviam desaparecido. Seu rosto estava restaurado, como se Greyback jamais o tivesse atacado.

Harry continuou a olhar feio para Bill. "Isso é o que uma família faz!", ele cuspiu. "Eles se ajudam uns aos outros, não os machucam!"

Molly sentou-se, atordoada demais para dizer qualquer coisa; ela continuou a olhar para o rosto de Bill em descrença.

Com isso, Harry guiou uma soluçante Ginny da cozinha para as escadas, e de lá para o quarto deles; ele deitou-se ao lado dela na cama e a manteve próxima, traçando pequenos círculos com a mão nas costas dela e beijando o topo da cabeça dela ocasionalmente enquanto sussurrava palavras de conforto no ouvido dela.

Lentamente, os soluços diminuíram, e ela aconchegou-se firmemente contra Harry. "Obrigada por ter descido, querido. Eu precisava de você mais do que eu imaginava que precisaria."

Harry inclinou o rosto de Ginny para trás e beijou-a gentilmente nos lábios. "Qualquer coisa para ajudar, meu amor."

Ginny suspirou profundamente. "Eu estou realmente feliz por ter deixado minha varinha com você, pensando bem. Eu realmente gostaria de ter feito um estrago sério nele. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar no que ele fez; não consigo entender por que eles pensaram que era necessário fazer uma coisa dessas."

* * *

No andar de baixo, Bill sentou-se em um silêncio atordoado, continuando a percorrer o rosto com as mãos em incredulidade, enquanto as palavras de Harry e Ginny ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Fleur adiantou-se e, suavemente, colocou a mão dela sobre a dele. Ele olhou de Fleur para Molly, e lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Molly balançou lentamente a cabeça. "Eu espero agora que você tenha uma ideia da enormidade do que você e seus irmãos fizeram. Vocês alienaram a sua irmã, talvez para sempre. Valeu a pena, Bill?"

Bill não tinha resposta para isso, e permaneceu em silêncio.

"Como você pôde fazer uma coisa dessas, Bill? Como você pôde ser tão insensível aos sentimentos de Ginny?", perguntou Fleur.

"Nós só estávamos tentando proteger a Ginny", Bill respondeu debilmente. "Nós pensamos..."

"NÃO!", Fleur retrucou, cortando Bill. "Você não pensou, ou não teria feito uma coisa dessas para Ginny. Se você tivesse afastado Harry dela, você a teria machucado demais."

Bill tentou argumentar. "E se Harry não sobreviver a essa guerra? E quanto a Ginny, então?"

"E se, e se! Quem pode prever o futuro? Eu não deveria ter me casado com você por que você pode não sobreviver? Ou eu? Quem pode dizer quem vai viver ou morrer? Nós só podemos amar aqueles que escolhemos e lidar com _**o que acontecer, quando acontecer**_!"

Fleur parou por um instante. "E olhe só o que Harry fez. Disseram que essas cicatrizes não podiam ser curadas, mas ele conseguiu. Como você não pode acreditar que ele não vai proteger Ginny com cada grama da sua magia?"

Fleur se levantou, colocou um braço nos ombros de Bill, beijou-o levemente na cabeça e disse "Você precisa aceitar que não pode controlar quem os outros irão amar. Ginny é uma mulher crescida, ela vai virar maior de idade muito em breve. Você não tem o direito de dizer quem ela pode ver, ou amar. Você aceita isso?"

Bill olhou tristemente para sua mãe e só conseguiu assentir com a cabeça; ele inclinou-se para a frente e descansou a cabeça sobre os braços, que estavam cruzados sobre a mesa. Fleur olhou para Molly, que pensou por um momento antes de mandar um aceno triste de cabeça para ela.

"Tudo bem, Bill, eu volto logo para levar você para casa."

Fleur subiu as escadas e bateu de leve na porta do quarto de Harry e Ginny. Harry respondeu, "Pode entrar."

Fleur olhou para Harry, que segurava Ginny em um abraço amoroso, ainda esfregando suas costas. Ela entrou e sentou-se na beirada da cama. "Ginny, Harry", ela disse baixinho. "Eu acho que vocês impressionaram bastante o Bill."

Ginny ficou ligeiramente tensa à menção do nome do seu irmão.

Fleur continuou, "Harry, como foi que você fez isso? E por que você fez isso se você está tão irritado com ele?"

Harry simplesmente deu de ombros e voltou-se para Ginny. Então, ele acrescentou depois de pensar um pouco, "Se eu não estivesse tão irritado com ele, eu poderia ter feito isso sem dor, mas concluí que, por toda a dor que causou para Ginny, ele poderia aguentar um pouco de dor por si mesmo."

Fleur só pôde sacudir a cabeça. "Eu sei que vocês não estão prontos para perdoá-lo, e vocês podem nunca conseguirem fazer isso. Eu entendo completamente e não os culpo em nenhuma hipótese. Mas já chegou a minha hora de ir para casa."

Ginny ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Fleur. "Obrigada, Fleur, obrigada por você estar aqui por nós. Eu nunca vou poder compensar você por tudo o que você fez."

Fleur sorriu para os jovens amantes à frente dela. "Não há necessidade de compensação, Ginny, nós somos família. Nós fazemos o que podemos, quando podemos. Vocês dois, cuidem um do outro e eu os verei em breve. Agora é hora de levar o idiota do meu marido para casa." Ela se inclinou e beijou brevemente tanto Ginny quanto Harry, antes de se levantar e deixar o quarto.

* * *

Bill sentou-se com sua mãe e continuou a tatear o rosto. Molly também olhou para o filho, sem acreditar no que Harry havia feito. Finalmente, Bill disse "Como foi que ele fez isso, mamãe? Até onde eu sei, isso não é possível. E, mais importante, _**por que**_, mamãe, _**por que**_ ele fez isso?"

Molly só pôde sacudir a cabeça. "Eu não sei como ele fez isso, mas ele é Harry Potter, quem sabe o que ele é capaz de fazer. E quanto ao por que, eu acho que ele explicou tudo, é o que uma família faz. Eu acho que ele quis mostrar esse ponto de vista."

Fleur se juntou a eles na cozinha. "Está pronto para ir, Bill?"

Bill olhou para a sua esposa com uma expressão aliviada. "Sim, querida, estou pronto." Ele virou-se, foi para junto de sua mãe e abriu os braços. Molly hesitou por um instante antes de avançar na direção dele e lhe dar um forte abraço.

Dando um passo para trás, ela o repreendeu. "Eu não o perdoei completamente, mas precisamos trabalhar para reunir a nossa família. Eu espero que você continue a trabalhar no sentido de ajudar a fazer o que puder para conseguir isso."

Bill olhou para o chão, e em seguida, embaraçadamente para a mãe. "Hum, mamãe, você acha que eu poderia levar algumas coisas do Charlie para ele? Ele deixou tudo o que trouxe com ele aqui."

Molly suspirou e pensou por um instante. "Tudo bem, mas eu vou empacotar, não quero que Ginny encontre com você na escada."

* * *

Bill e Fleur entraram na cozinha do Chalé das Conchas. Bill puxou Fleur para um abraço enorme; ela correspondeu brevemente antes de empurrá-lo para trás. "Você precisa tomar um banho. Obviamente, você não pode cuidar de si mesmo." Ela o empurrou suavemente na direção da escada. Olhando no entorno da cozinha, ela o chamou enquanto ele subia as escadas. "Depois, você vem aqui embaixo para lavar os pratos e limpar a cozinha."

Bill terminou seu banho e decidiu se barbear antes de retornar para limpar a cozinha e lavar a louça. Ele prometeu silenciosamente fazer qualquer coisa para deixar Fleur alegre. Olhando para o espelho, ele maravilhou-se com a imagem que encontrou o seu olhar – percorrendo as mãos pelas bochechas, ele não podia acreditar que as cicatrizes haviam sumido. "E pensar que eu tentei afastar o garoto", ele disse baixinho, para si mesmo. "O que é que eu estava pensando?"

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._


End file.
